Blood Alchemist
by Loweena Pie Bovino
Summary: Mientras investigan acerca de la piedra filosofal, Ed y Al se encuentran con una chica prodigio como ellos, pero a ella el poder de la alquimia la ha llevado a extremos insospechados... Hermano mayor: 14, hermano menor: 13
1. Chapter 1: El acompañante

Full metal Alchemist **Full metal Alchemist**

"**La Alquimista de la sangre"-"Blood Alchemist"-"Chi no Renkin Jutsushi"**

**Por Ío Wolfang**

Hola, sólo quiero compartir con ustedes el fanfic que se me ocurrió, a ver que dicen

**/ ¡Hola! Yo soy Paraguas (el otro yo de Ío) y estaré haciendo algunos comentarios y explicando lo que no entiendan /**

Otras aclaraciones: el fic esta completo, lo hice…ya ni me acuerdo cuando lo hice pero no lo subiré completo aún por si acaso se me olvido agregar algo.

En este fic hay muchos nombres, características, habilidades…etc., de otros lugares, y la verdad son demasiado evidentes, en fin, espero que no le moleste a nadie.

Eso, ¡¡ojala les guste!!

**Cap.1**

**El acompañante**

Dos años después de ser nombrado alquimista nacional, Edward Elric y su hermano Alphonse se han ganado una gran fama como alquimistas y como personas, por las buenas obras que hacen.

Un día, fueron llamados a la oficina del coronel Roy Mustang en el cuartel general del este.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-le pregunta Ed-¿Otra de esas ridículas misiones para los militares?

-No te asignaremos para ninguna misión, acero, por ahora tienes tiempo para investigar acerca de la piedra filosofal... pero con una condición.

Edo lo miró, receloso.

-¿Qué condición?-preguntó.

-Que lleven a un acompañante.

-Siempre hemos viajado nosotros solos, no queremos estorbos.

-Hermano...-comenzó a decir Al.

-Esta persona no será un estorbo, sólo queremos que vaya con ustedes y aprenda más sobre la alquimia.

-No somos maestros-replicó Ed.

-No necesita que le enseñen, puede aprender perfectamente sólo.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Al.

-Como sabrán, hace poco se hizo el examen para la calificación de alquimista nacional...

-¿Quiere que nos acompañe un alquimista nacional?

-Esta persona nos ha sorprendido mucho, es la persona más joven que califica, después de Acero.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-preguntó Al.

-Catorce.

-Con mayor razón no lo llevaremos-dijo Ed-no podemos viajar con un niño...

-¡Hermano!-dijo Al-¡si tu tienes la misma edad!

-Él ha manifestado un gran interés en aprender de ustedes...bueno, debería decir "ella".

-¿Una chica?

-Sí, además pensé que les interesaría hablar con ella, es una especialista en transmutación humana.

Ed lo pensó un momento, luego dijo:

-Está bien, pero que no nos estorbe.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Ah! Precisamente está aquí ahora-dijo Mustang-¡Adelante!

Se abrió la puerta y entró una muchacha; era un poco más alta que Ed, tenía el cabello negro, ojos cafés y era muy pálida, no se podía definir con exactitud su forma física, porque llevaba puesto un enorme abrigo negro.

-Ella es Karo At, es la hija de dos grandes alquimistas nacionales-dijo Mustang-Karo los admira mucho y desea aprender de ustedes-puso una mano sobre el hombro de Karo y Ed notó que ella se sonrojaba. Al, con una voz amable, le dijo:

-Mucho gusto, Karo, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-I-igualmente-le respondió Karo.

-Antes que todo, debes saber que no aguantaremos que seas una molestia-le dijo Ed. Karo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, ya que se conocen, no debo seguir reteniéndolos aquí, pueden retirarse.-dijo Mustang.

Cuando los tres salieron, Ed le dijo a Karo:

-Te pones muy nerviosa cuando el Coronel está cerca, ¿eh?

-¿Ah?-dijo Karo-no sé a que te refieres.

Ed sonrió y dijo:

-Si no lo quieres admitir no importa, aunque quizá ahora quieras hablarnos un poco más sobre ti-Al se sorprendió que su hermano se portara tan amable con alguien a quien hace poco rato rechazaba rotundamente-¿quiénes son tus padres?

-Hern At, el Alquimista Sangre de Licor, y Rose Set, la Alquimista Sangre de Roca.

-¿Y a ti cómo te dicen?

-La Alquimista de la Sangre.

-¡Uy!, ¡que original!

De pronto, Al se dio cuenta de porqué su hermano era tan amable con Karo, y dijo:

-El Coronel nos dijo que eres especialista en transmutación humana, ¿es cierto?-Ed, lo miró con sorpresa; había adivinado su plan. Karo le respondió:

-Sí, por eso recibí la calificación de Alquimista Nacional.

-Pero la transmutación humana está prohibida, ¿cómo es que...?

-Deberías conocer a los militares, todo lo que les sirve para la guerra lo aceptan, aunque esté prohibido.

-¿Qué tipo de transmutación humana haces?-le preguntó Ed, ahora serio.

-No puedo decirlo, es un secreto militar. Aunque quizá puedan adivinarlo ustedes, si son los grandes alquimistas de los que he oído hablar.

Ed sonrío.

-Muy bien, es un desafío. Ahora...como no hemos recibido información acerca de la Piedra Filosofal, no saldremos del Cuartel General del este, cuando lo hagamos te avisaremos.

-Muy bien-dijo la muchacha, ya se iba cuando Ed le preguntó de repente:

-A quièn trasmutaste?

Karo se quedó quieta un momento, luego dijo:

-Hasta luego...


	2. Chapter 2: Pistasverdad

Cap

**Cap.2**

**Pistas-verdad**

Ed y Al se quedaron un buen tiempo en el Cuartel del Este. Ed se pasaba en la biblioteca que ahí había para ver si averiguaba algo de la piedra filosofal. En la biblioteca se encontraba a menudo con Karo, quien pasaba horas revisando libros, a Ed le sorprendió que Karo nunca se quitaba el abrigo, ni en los días más calurosos. Un día, algo muy extraño les ocurrió a los hermanos Elric.

Estaban discutiendo de que iban a hacer para buscar la Piedra Filosofal cuando una niña de unos 13 años, cabello rosado, ojos lilas y vestida con una falda de mezclilla y un polerón fucsia, se le acercó y les dijo con una voz muy aguda:

-Ustedes son los hermanos Elric?, increíble, yo los admiro mucho, tú debes ser Edward Elric, ¿verdad?-miró fijo a Ed, a este le sorprendió que supiera que él era el Alquimista Nacional, pues siempre lo confundían con Al. **/Por lo enano/**

-Ehhh...sí, soy yo-le respondió.

-¡Genial!, he sabido todo lo que han hecho a través de los periódicos, son geniales, los admiro mucho...

De pronto, Al se fijó que esa niña tenía una cadena de plata colgando del bolsillo de su falda.

-¿Eres Alquimista Nacional?-le dijo, señalando la cadena-esa cadena se parece a la del reloj de plata de los Alquimista Nacionales. La muchacha se llevó una mano al bolsillo y dijo:

-Ehhh...sí.

-Pero eres muy pequeña, ¿cómo es que...?-dijo Ed.

-Tú tampoco te ves muy grande que digamos, enano de acero...

-¡¡ ¿Acaso dices que soy tan pequeño que al lado tuyo parezco de 12?!

-Sí, más o menos eso.

-¡¡ ¿Qué dijiste?!

-Cálmate, hermano-le dijo Al a Ed-pero,-miró a la niña-yo tenía entendido que mi hermano y Karo-chan eran los alquimistas nacionales más jóvenes...

-¿Ah, sí? Buenoo...quizá... quizá entendieron mal, yoo...yo tengo que irme-y se fue.

-Hermano, ¿no te parece esto muy extraño?

-De hecho-le dijo Ed-a mí me parece bastante lógico...

Dos días después, los hermanos Elric fueron a caminar por la ciudad del este.

-Podríamos enviarle a Winry algunas herramientas como regalo; dentro de poco será su cumpleaños.

-Tienes razón, Al, y no es mala idea-estaban a punto de entrar en la tienda, cuando de pronto un hombre muy misterioso se acercó rápidamente a ellos **/Pista: este sujeto aparece en la serie... ¿quién será?/**, estaba a punto de atacar a Ed cuando de pronto apareció una muchacha de aproximadamente 18 años, rubia, de ojos azules, la cual le disparó a sujeto, quien rápidamente desapareció.

Los hermanos miraron a la muchacha. Quien les dijo:

-Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun, deben volver cuanto antes a el cuartel, la calle no es segura-se parecía mucho a la teniente Hawkeye y, de hecho, hablaba igual que ella, la única diferencia, además de sus ojos era que la joven estaba vestida con un vestido muy corto, color rojo, en cuyo bolsillo se encontraba el reloj de los Alquimistas Nacionales **/Se le veía la cadena, por eso lo notaron…por cierto, estas descripciones van como supuestamente las ven los hermanos Elric, o sea, si alguien que aparece tiene una verruga enorme en la cara y ellos no lo notan, no saldrá la verruga.../**. Ed no dijo nada y volvió a el cuartel, Al sólo alcanzó a decirle "gracias" a la muchacha antes de seguir a su hermano.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, Al le dijo a su hermano:

-¿Quién será esa muchacha?

-No lo sé, parecía militar, pero no tenía uniforme...a no ser que...

Unos días después, Ed y Al le avisaron a Karo que pronto se irían de viaje, pero que antes de eso debían hablar con ella, así que se reunieron en un lugar de ciudad del este.

-¡Que tenebroso!, Ed-kun, ¿no podían haber elegido un sitio menos desolado?

-Pensamos que si íbamos a hablar contigo debíamos hacerlo en un lugar en donde no pudieran escucharnos.

-¿Ah, Si? ¿Por qué?

-Por que ya descubrí por qué te dieron la calificación de alquimista nacional.

Karo no se sorprendió con lo que dijo Edo, se quedó mirándolo y luego dijo

-¿Por qué me la dieron?

-Porque puedes transmutarte a ti misma.

-¿Y cómo puedes probarlo?

-En realidad no puedo probarlo, pero esas dos muchachas que vimos hace unos días...la dos tenían el reloj de plata, pero ninguna de las dos parecía del tipo de alguien que entra al ejército. Además sabían quienes éramos nosotros...

-No sé si lo sabían, pero son muy famosos en Central y el Este.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a...

-¿A que sabían que tu eras el Alquimista de Acero?

-Buenooo...este... ¡ah!, ¡lo reconociste! eras tú, ¿verdad?

Karo suspiró y dijo:

-Cuando era más pequeña hice una quimera, trasmute un gato con un águila y todo salió perfecto...la quimera parecía un pequeño grifo, pero cuando la vi a los ojos, noté que estaba triste, que sabía que no era un animal, sino dos, pensé: ¿por qué los humanos tenemos que usar a otros seres vivos para la alquimia?, ¿que no hay otra solución para esto?, estuve pensándolo muchos días, hasta que le pregunté a mi profesor:

-¿Por qué no podemos experimentar nosotros mismos nuestras técnicas?

"Él me miró muy seriamente y dijo:-porque eso es transmutación humana, y eso está prohibido.

"Entonces pensé "transmutación humana, transmutación humana, eso era: eso era lo que había que hacer...

-¡La transmutación humana no es un juego!-saltó Ed.-los humanos no deben...

-No hablaba de inocentes, me refería a los alquimistas-le replicó Karo-Tú estás pensando en la niña que trasmutaron en quimera, ¿no?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Mi madre es general del ejército y tiene acceso a la información confidencial, pero no estamos hablando de eso, como decía, los alquimistas deberíamos trasmutarnos, así no dañaríamos a los animales, que son mucho más inocentes que los humanos.

-Aún así es arriesgado, un humano no debe...

-Tú trasmutas tu automail, ¿no?, en esa transmutación también te modificas a ti mismo, porque esos son tus manos y piernas, ¿o no?-Ed no dijo nada-además, yo soy la única que ha efectuado esa trasmutación, no la he hecho en otras personas ni he incitado a otros alquimistas a que lo hagan, soy un arma muy peligrosa, pero única.

-¿Arma muy peligrosa?, ¿qué quieres decir?-le preguntó Al.

-Que los militares me usan como espía, me puedo infiltrar fácilmente, en los pocos meses que llevo como alquimista nacional he ido a...

-¿Por qué haces esto?, sabes lo que los militares pueden hacer y...-empezó a decir Ed, pero Karo lo detuvo.

-Porque quiero hacerlo, hasta hace poco no podía tener acceso a los libros de la biblioteca de central, ahora tengo muchos recursos e información para investigar sobre la trasmutación humana.

Ed no pudo decir nada sobre eso, al fin y al cabo, él había hecho el examen para ser un alquimista nacional por la misma razón. Al, por su parte, observó a Karo por un instante y le preguntó:

-¿Y qué buscas con tu investigación?

-Ayudar a las personas, he propuesto la teoría de que si una persona está muy enferma y la trasmuto, podría cambiar su organismo y lograr que se salve, pero no tengo muy buenos resultados en teórico: si trasmuto a una persona, en teoría, yo quedo...bueno, creo que ya les hable demasiado sobre esto, ¿tienen otra pregunta que hacerme?

-Yo tengo una-dijo Ed, miró a Karo muy serio, pero, de repente, sonrió-¿Nos puedes hacer una pequeña demostración de cómo cambias tu cuerpo de forma?

-Claro-le respondió Karo-pero tendrán que esperar un poco, el círculo de trasmutación tarda en hacerse...

Media hora después, Karo ya tenía el círculo de trasmutación terminado

-No parece un círculo muy difícil de realizar-comentó Ed.

-Tienes razón; yo soy la que se demora en hacerlo, soy muy torpe dibujando círculos de transmutación, bien, allá vamos.

Cuando Karo se puso en el medio del círculo, Ed puso cara de preocupación, algo que Karo notó, ella le dijo:

-No te preocupes, siempre hago esto-En seguida, juntó sus manos /Ojo: el hecho de que junte sus manos es algo que hay que recordar; ya verán por qué.../ y tocó el círculo de trasmutación, en seguida apareció una luz brillante, que impedía ver lo que pasaba, rato después, apareció la niña de cabello rosado.

-¡Ah!, Edward Elric, es maravilloso verte-dijo con su voz aguda-cuando esté con esta forma, llámenme Pat.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Al.

-Porque así conservo mi anonimato, y me gusta ese nombre, a la chica rubia díganle Karin, ahora, ¿quieren ver otras formas?

-Claro-le respondieron los hermanos, la niña juntó sus manos y en unos instantes tenían a Roy Mustang frente a ellos.

-Entonces, Acero- dijo- busca la piedra filosofal, y en el trayecto junta más lugares que puedan estar bajo mi gobierno cuando sea Fürer, ¡ja, ja, ja!

-¡Ya basta!-dijo Ed, Roy lo miró e hizo lo mismo que las muchachas, en seguida apareció Karo de nuevo.

**/Mmm... Que hábil es Karo... no la creí capaz de tanto.../**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Alquimia?

Cap

**Cap.3**

**¿Alquimia?**

Un par de días después, Ed, Al y Karo tomaron un tren rumbo al norte.

-¿Y por qué vamos al norte?-preguntó Karo.

-Oí en Ciudad del Este que hay un grupo de jóvenes que pueden hacer cosas increíbles-le respondió Ed.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Bueno, al parecer nada del otro mundo para los alquimistas: transforman un objeto en otro y esas cosas...

-¿Y entonces?

-Te pones latosa con tanta pregunta, bueno, el problema es que hay gente que dice que ellos pueden volar sobre escobas y que hay uno que volvió a la vida. **/ ¡Uy!, que original, a Ío le sale la creatividad por las narices/**

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!

-Lo que oyes, por eso creo que tienen algo que los hace capaces de hacer eso.

-La piedra filosofal-dijo Al.

-Exacto, por eso vamos para allá.

A medida que avanzaba el viaje, los hermanos notaron que Karo se comportaba de una manera extraña: miraba a todos lados, como si buscara algo, a mitad del viaje, ella dijo:

-Vuelvo en seguida-se levantó y salió del compartimiento, un rato después, entró por la puerta del compartimiento la muchacha rubia que habían visto.

-¿Cambiaste de forma?-le preguntó Al.

-Sí-respondió la joven-es por un asunto de seguridad.

-¿Y dónde hiciste el círculo de transmutación?-le preguntó Ed.

-Ehhh...en un vagón vacío.

-¿Y por qué te demoraste tan poco?

-¡Ya basta de preguntas!, ya vamos llegando a la ciudad norte.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, la chica rubia se alejó de los hermanos Elric un momento, y volvió como Karo.

-¿Para qué cambias tan a menudo de forma?-le preguntó Ed.

-Cuando viajo en un tren, prefiero ir como Karin; es más seguro...

Empezaron a caminar por la ciudad, preguntando por el grupo de jóvenes que buscaban.

-¿Los magos?...

- Sí, viven por aquí cerca...

-Pero yo que ustedes no iría a verlos...

-Dicen que son muy peligrosos y que manipulan a la gente...

-¿Al parecer la gente les tiene mucho miedo, no?-comentó Karo.

-Sí, eso parece...

Cuando llegaron al lugar en donde vivían los magos, se extrañaron de que la gente los considerar peligrosos: el lugar tenía el aspecto de un simple campamento, en donde estaban cuatro muchachos con expresiones muy afables.

-Ehh... ¡hola!, ¿ustedes son los que llaman magos?-les preguntó Ed.

-Sí, somos nosotros-le respondió un muchacho pelirrojo-¿qué quieren?

-Queremos saber por qué les llaman magos.

El chico miró a Ed unos instantes y luego dijo:

-Por esto-sacó una vara pequeña y le dio un golpe con ella a una pequeña piedra que ahí había, la que inmediatamente se convirtió en una estatua de tamaño natural del muchacho. Ed, Al y Karo quedaron boquiabiertos.

-La alquimia se basa en los estados equivalentes-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, los chicos se voltearon y vieron a un joven de cabello oscuro y muy atractivo, el joven prosiguió-nosotros, con nuestra magia, podemos hacer caso omiso a esa ley, ¡podemos hacer lo que sea!

Ed lo miró ceñudo, pero el joven no lo notó, se había acercado a Karo y, tomándola de las manos, le dijo:

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Tom, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Karo se puso completamente roja y no pudo responderle, Ed se dio cuenta que Karo se puso así debido a que Tom era muy parecido a Roy Mustang. Así que la apartó del joven y le dijo a éste:

-Yo soy Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero, ella es Karo, la Alquimista de la Sangre y él-señaló a Alphonse-es mi hermano, Alphonse Elric, ahora, si nos disculpan, vamos a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos, volveremos más tarde.

Cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia del campamento de los magos, Ed dijo:

-Ya veo porque dicen que son peligrosos, ignoran el principio de los estados equivalentes y se creen todopoderosos, pero es evidente que tienen un truco...

-Una piedra filosofal.-agregó Karo

-¿Vaya, ya aterrizaste?-le dijo Ed con sarcasmo.

-Sí-le respondió ella-pero creo que no podré concentrarme así...

Buscó un sitio desierto, dibujo el círculo de transmutación y se transformó en la niña de cabello rosado.

-Así podré mantenerme serena-dijo con su aguda voz.

Luego de eso, volvieron al campamento de los magos.

-¡Ah!, ya volvieron, ¿pero, dónde está la otra muchacha?-les dijo Tom.

-Karo tuvo que volver a central, yo vine en su lugar-contestó la chica de cabello rosa.

-Y tú eres...

-Pat, mucho gusto, esto... ¿cómo pueden transformar las cosas sin trasmutarlas?

-Cómo que sin trasmutarlas?-le dijo Ed-Pat, es obvio que hicieron una trasmutación...

-No, nosotros no trasmutamos las cosas-le dijo Tom, los otros muchachos, que estaban detrás de él, asintieron con la cabeza-somos magos, usamos nuestras varitas mágicas.

-¡Oh!, ¡genial!, ¿como en los cuentos de hadas?-a Pat se le pusieron los ojos como estrellitas **/No recuerdo si eso sale en los mangas o en los anime, pero en el mundo de Ío a los personajes se le ponen los ojos como estrellitas cuando algo los deslumbra/ **

-Creí que como Pat te podrías concentrar-le dijo Ed en voz baja.

-Sí, listillo, pero no prometí que me portaría como una persona seria y madura-le respondió la niña.

-Hermano-le susurró Al a Ed, quien se dio cuenta que los otros jóvenes los estaban mirando.

-¡Ah!, esteee...Tom, lo que dices es una fantasía para niños, las hadas y magos con varitas mágicas no existen.

-Bueno, las hadas no sé si existen, pero indudablemente los magos sí, están frente a ti, además, ¿cómo podríamos hacer una trasmutación sin círculo y sin otro método que utilizando una varita mágica?

-El círculo de trasmutación puede estar en lo que ustedes llaman "varita mágica"-le respondió Edo sin inmutarse.

-¡Ah! ¿Sí?-Tom le lanzó su varita-a ver si encuentras un círculo de transmutación.

-Bien –Edo sacó una lupa de su maleta **/No me pregunten para qué Ed viaja con una lupa, porque no lo sé/** y comenzó a examinar la varita.

-No tiene nada-dijo finalmente, devolviéndosela a Tom.

-¿Ves? Y aún así puedo trasformar las cosas-dijo él muchacho, transformando, una mariposa que pasaba por ahí en piedra. Al ver eso Pat frunció el entrecejo: no le gustaba que trasmutaran con animales, rato después, como si recién se diera cuenta de la expresión que tenía, sacudió su cabeza, sonrió y dijo:

-Impresionante, bueno, Ed, Al, debemos irnos, me muero de hambre y tengo sueño, ¡adiós, chicos!-y se alejó arrastrando a Ed y Al **/Como lo leen, arrastrándolos, nunca duden de la fuerza de Pat-chan/**

Luego, en un hotel, los chicos observaban como Pat comía a una velocidad impresionante una enorme cantidad de comida.

-¿Tenías hambre?-le preguntó Ed.

-Sí-le respondió Pat-gasto mucha energía cuando me transformo, además necesito muchos elementos presentes en los alimentos para cambiar mi apariencia.

-Pues yo ya tengo sueño, me iré a dormir, ¿vienes, Al?

-Iré en un momento, hermano-le respondió Al. Cuando Ed se fue a dormir, Al le dijo a Pat.

-¿Por qué cambiaste tan repentinamente de expresión?

-Mhm?-le dijo Pat, con la boca llena de comida.

-Cuando estábamos con esos muchachos, tú te enojaste mucho cuando Tom trasmutó a la mariposa, pero de pronto cambiaste tu expresión, como si quisieras ocultar tu enojo.

Pat finalmente tragó lo que estaba comiendo y dijo:

-Tienes razón, me molestó mucho que ese tipo jugara con la vida de un insecto inocente, pero...-su sonrisa se volvió un poco triste-le prometí a Karo-chan que nunca dejaría de sonreír...

-¿Cómo?

-¿Eh?, ah, no me hagas caso, a veces no sé lo que digo, ¡buenas noches!


	4. Chapter 4:Secretos

Cap

**Cap.4**

**Secretos**

Los chicos se quedaron una semana intentando averiguar cómo los magos hacían sus trucos, pronto descubrieron que los rumores sobre ellos eran ciertos, los muchachos volaban sobre escobas, persuadían a todos lo del pueblo para que hicieran cosas por ellos y frecuentemente molestaban a Tom por haber "revivido" como ellos decían.

-¡¡Ahhh!! Deben tener algún truco-decía Ed, pero los magos no tenían nada que probara que todo era un truco, en el campamento sólo tenían las reservas de comida y un taller de madera.

-Como ven, nosotros no tenemos nada que los haga afirmar que nosotros usamos alquimia-les dijo Tom-así que creo que deberían...

-Tom, ¿podemos quedarnos en tu campamento?-le dijo Pat de repente, todos la miraron-es que las camas del hotel son muy duras, además... ¡su comida se ve mucho más rica que la del hotel!

Todos la miraron muy sorprendidos, Tom sonrió y dijo:

-Claro, pueden quedarse.

-¡Ah, genial! eres tan buena persona como hada...

"Esto es estúpido, ¿cómo puede pensar Pat que dormir en el suelo es más cómodo que dormir en un hotel?"Pensó Ed en la noche, cuando todos se encontraban durmiendo. Los magos dormían en sacos de dormir en el suelo, algo que Ed encontraba muy incómodo. Todavía estaba quejándose de esto cuando escuchó que algo se movía afuera de la tienda, se asomó y vio a Pat que caminaba sigilosamente hacia el taller.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Ed, Pat se quedó inmóvil, pero al ver que se trataba de Ed dijo:

-¡Ah!, eres tú, quédate callado y sígueme-y siguió avanzando en dirección al taller.

-¿Para qué vamos al taller?-le preguntó Ed en voz baja.

-Encontré que era algo extraño que los magos tengan un taller de madera-le respondió Pat-si son tan todopoderosos como dicen, deberían transformar las cosas de madera que quieren, creo que hay algo más...

-Haces muy buenos razonamientos para alguien que actúa como una niña...

-Yo SOY una niña...no, olvida lo que dije...

Cuando llegaron al taller no notaron nada extraño, así que empezaron a revisarlo por todas partes...

-Ed, encontré algo.

Pat estaba señalando una varita a medio terminar que se encontraba ahí, la varita parecía abierta por la mitad, dentro de ella se distinguía...

-Espera-Ed sacó su lupa y observó la varita con ella, en el centro, la varita tenía un diminuto círculo de transmutación.

-No deberían estar aquí-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, los chicos voltearon y vieron a uno de los magos en la entrada del taller.

-¿Hermano, qué pasa?-Al también estaba en la puerta del taller.

-Estos chicos entraron al taller sin autorización-le dijo el otro muchacho.

-¡Hermano! ¡Sabes que entrar en los talleres ajenos es malo!...

-¡Más malo es lo que están haciendo ellos!-le respondió Ed-están engañando a todos haciéndoles creer que hacen magia, pero la verdad es que ponen círculos de transmutación en esos palos...

-"Esos palos" se llaman varitas, Alquimista Nacional-dijo Tom mientras entraba al taller-pero tienes que reconocer que fue un truco hábil.

-Así que lo admites, pero aclárame algo: ¿como ignoran la ley de los estados equivalentes?

-¡Ah!, eso, lo que pasa es que soy un especialista en amplificadores de poder, es muy fácil hacerlo, trabajé un par de años para el taller que hace los relojes de los alquimistas nacionales...pero quería tener mucho más poder, quería controlar a las personas, y nada las controla más que el miedo hacia lo que no conocen.

-Mmm...Tiene una buena teoría, ¿no?-dijo Pat.

-¡Aún así es estúpido!-dijo Ed- querer controlar a las personas...¡¡las personas no son animales!!

-¡¡Exacto!! ¡¡Los animales son mucho mejores!!

Ed se abalanzó sobre Tom, pero éste lo esquivó fácilmente y apuntó hacia Ed su varita, de la punta de ésta salió una luz muy brillante, que arrasó con las mesas del taller y se dirigía directamente a Ed.

-¡Cuidado!-Pat agarró a Ed de su capa y lo arrastró fuera del taller, lo mismo hizo con Al. Los tres salieron corriendo escapando de los ataques de Tom.

-¿Qué hacemos, hermano?

-¡Ah!, no sé, Pat, ¿se te ocurre algo?

-Sí-se detuvo y dijo-necesitamos a Karin.

-¡Pero no hay tiempo para que hagas el círculo!

-No es necesario-Pat juntó sus manos y las puso sobre su pecho **/No se las iba a poner en la nariz.../**, inmediatamente comenzó a transformarse en la chica rubia.

-¿Hizo una transmutación sin círculo?-Ed y Al también dejaron de correr.

Cuando realizó completamente la trasmutación **/Los ataques de Tom no se habían detenido, pero alguna fuerza mágica evitó que no les pasara nada...eso creo/**, la muchacha rubia **/ ¡Karin, se llama Karin!/** comenzó a dispararles a los magos, ellos esquivaron los disparos y apuntaron hacia Ed, Al y Karin. Esta última, al ver que los disparos no funcionaban, dijo:

-Ed, trasmuta una jaula gigante alrededor de ellos.

-¡Eso no evitará que sigan lanzando sus ataques!-le dijo Ed.

-De eso se encargará Karo, Al, tu llama a los militares-después de decir eso, juntó sus manos y se volvió a trasmutar, esta vez como Karo.

-¡Ed, rápido!, ¡la jaula!-dijo.

-¿Eh?… ¡ah!, ¡la jaula!-Ed juntó sus manos **/Como lo hacen los alquimistas bakanes/** y trasmutó una enorme jaula que rodeó a los magos.

-¿Y creen que con esto nos van a atrapar?-le dijo Tom.

-No, pero quizá esto sí-Karo juntó sus manos y trasmutó un enorme campo eléctrico.-Así no se podrán mover ni lanzar sus ataques.

-¿Estás segura?

-No , pero había que intentarlo-después de decir esto, Karo se volvió a trasmutar en Pat.

Resultó que Karo tenía razón, con ese campo eléctrico los magos no pudieron atacar más, Al llegó con los militares rato después, los cuales apresaron a los magos por engañar a la gente. **/No sé si eso sea un delito real, pero en el mundo de Ío.../**Después que se fueron los militares, Ed dijo:

-Oye Karo...Pat, ¿como puedes hacer una trasmutación sin círculo?

-Creo que no te va a responder, hermano-le dijo Al, señalando a Pat, la cual estaba profundamente dormida.

-¿Cómo es que se durmió en el suelo?...ah, no importa, Al, tú llévala, vamos a tomar el tren.

-¿Hay trenes a esta hora?-le preguntó Al mientras cargaba a Pat en su espalda.

-Espero que sí, no quiero seguir en este lugar...


	5. Chapter 5:El recipiente del alma

Cap

**Cap.5**

**El recipiente del alma**

-Esteee...si quieren preguntarme algo, no es necesario que me acorralen...

De vuelta en Ciudad del Este, nuevamente los hermanos Elric habían citado a Karo en un lugar apartado **/Uy, ¿qué le querrán hacer?.../** para preguntarle por lo que hizo en el norte **/ ¡Ah!.../**.

-Esta vez quiero que no omitas información-le dijo Ed-tú no sólo puedes cambiar de forma, sino que también trasmutas sin círculo, eso quiere decir que...

-Intente revivir a alguien, sí, ¿y qué?

-Que queremos saber a quién quisiste revivir, tus padres están vivos y no hay nadie más que tú quisieras...

-Intenté revivir a Pat...y a Karin.

-¿Qué?

Karo tomó aire y comenzó a hablar:

-Cuando comencé a practicar la alquimia, me sorprendió que, cada vez que intentaba hacer una transmutación, escuchaba unas voces, al principio sólo se escuchaban como risas de niños pequeños, pero pronto empecé a escuchar unas voces que decían "¡Ayúdanos!", ninguno de mis profesores me pudo dar una explicación clara a lo que escuchaba, hasta que cumplí ocho años, en esa época me asignaron otro profesor, quien me explicó que esas voces venían del portal.

-¿El portal?-dijo Ed de repente.

-Hermano, ¿tú sabes de qué habla Karo?-le preguntó Al, Ed no respondió.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Cuando comprendí que esas voces venían del portal, intenté comunicarme con esas voces, cuando lo logré, supe que las voces provenían de dos muchachas que habían muerto hace unos años y que no habían logrado cruzar el portal, como ya les había tomado mucho aprecio, intenté revivirlas.

-Pero, ¿cómo terminaron las almas de ellas en tu cuerpo?

-A eso voy, cuando traté de hacer la transmutación, sucedió algo extraño: los elementos que había dispuesto parta hacer los cuerpos no se transformaron, pero logré rescatar las almas del portal, las cuales, al no encontrar un cuerpo propio, entraron en el mío.

-Entonces Pat y Karin son...-empezó a decir Al.

-Sí, son almas sin cuerpo, como tú.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿como Al?, ¿de que hablas?-dijo Ed. **/Intentando disimular, porque todavía no le decían a Karo lo del cuerpo de Al/**

-Ed, ningún alquimista nacional que se precie de serlo puede dejar de observar a Al y darse cuenta que su armadura está vacía-le dijo Karo-bueno, eso es todo, no tengo nada más que ocultarles. **/Quizás.../** Espero que ahora me dejen tranquila.

-No todavía-le dijo Ed-quiero que me presentes a tu profesor, el que te explicó lo del Portal.

-¿Eh?, ah, está bien...

**/Que corto este cap, bueno, no importa, igual no hay nada más que agregarle.../**


	6. Chapter 6:Sangre de Plata

Cap

**Cap.6**

**Sangre de Plata**

Al día siguiente tomaron un tren con destino a Ciudad Central.

-¡¡Ahhhhhh!! ¡Me estoy aburriendo de viajar tanto!-se quejó Pat** /Se había vuelto a transformar/**

-No tienes que hacer el viaje tú- le dijo Ed.

-Estoy esclavizada por Karo, bueno, no importa**, / ¿Por qué esta niña habla igual que yo?/** es el precio que hay que pagar por vivir...Al, ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Eh?, no, nada-le respondió rápidamente Al, el cual había estado mirando a Pat un buen rato.

-Mmmm...¿En qué estarás pensando?...

Finalmente llegaron a Central.

-¡Bien!, ¡deprisa, llévanos con tu profesor!-le dijo Ed a Karo **/Esta niña me marea, se pasa transmutando.../ **

-Vale, vale, pero deja de gritarme en la oreja-le respondió ella.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel de Ciudad Central, Karo le preguntó a un soldado.

-¿Sabe donde está el alquimista Sangre de Plata?

-No-le respondió éste-nunca nadie sabe dónde está...

-Bien, entonces tendremos que buscarlo...

Empezaron a recorrer el cuartel, iban recorriendo un pasillo cuando escucharon una voz a sus espaldas:

-¡Karo!

Karo se detuvo de golpe.

-Esa voz...-se volteó, al igual que Ed y Al, y los tres observaron a un individuo alto, delgado y muy canoso acercarse a ellos.

-P-papá-dijo Karo.

-Karo, ¿dónde has estado?, he estado muy preocupado...

-Sabías perfectamente que iba a Ciudad del Este.

-¡Ah!, ¿en serio?, es que no puedo recordarlo todo...

-¿Usted es Hern At, el alquimista Sangre de Licor?-le preguntó Al.

-Sí, ¿Karo te ha hablado de mí?

-Sólo de pasada...

-¿Y por qué le dicen Sangre de Licor?-le preguntó Ed.

-Ehhhh...bueno, el Fürer tiene mucha imaginación...

-Es porque suena mejor que "Sangre de Cerveza"-dijo Karo en voz baja.

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó su padre.

-No, nada.

-Bien, básicamente es porque trasmuto a mis enemigos y los hago que sientan los efectos de una buena dosis de alcohol, lo que los debilita...

-O sea, los emborracha sin que beban un solo trago, pero, de todos modos, es muy útil...

-¡Hern!, ¡Hern!, ¡¡ ¿dónde estás?!, ¡tienes que terminar ese informe antes de las seis!-se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

-Estoy en problemas-dijo Hern.

-Claro que no-le dijo Karo-pero quizás ahora sí-juntó aire y gritó-¡mamá!, ¡¡mi padre está aquí!!

-Traidora-le dijo su padre-te desheredaré.

-Me preocupa más que me desherede mi mamá, ella es General-le respondió Karo y, al ver que una mujer muy corpulenta, de cabello negro, se les acercaba, dijo-¡hola mamá!

-Hola Karo-le respondió ella-¿por qué estás en Central?, creí que estarías un largo tiempo en Ciudad del Este.

-Sí, al parecer todos lo sabían, salvo mi papá...

-¿Y por qué volviste?

-El Alquimista de Acero quiere conocer a mi profesor Fenrir, ¿sabes dónde está?

-¿Fenrir?, seguramente está en uno de sus paseos en Quién-sabe-dónde por quién-sabe-qué...

-¡Ah!, eso nos ayuda mucho...

La madre de Karo se fijó en Ed y Al.

-Estos son los hermanos Elric, ¿verdad?-dijo Rose **/Ese es el nombre de la mamá de Karo/**, y mirando a Ed, añadió-tú debes ser el Alquimista de Acero.

-Ehh... sí.-le respondió Ed. **/Seguramente muy sorprendido que lo reconocieran correctamente/** La madre de Karo sonrió.

-Eres igual que hace dos años.

-Entonces, ¿me ha visto antes?

-Claro, yo estaba en las pruebas para alquimista nacional, también estaba presente cuando te hicieron la entrevista.

Entonces Ed recordó el día de la entrevista, cuando una voz de mujer (la única que oyó) le preguntó:

"-¿No se considera demasiado joven como para ser alquimista nacional?

-Puede que sea joven- le respondió Ed-pero tengo tanto poder y conocimientos como cualquiera de los que se han presentado"

-Los Generales siempre están en las pruebas de alquimista nacional-les explicó Karo-mi mamá es General, junto con Hakuro y Basque Grant.

-El General Hakuro y el General de Brigada Basque Grant-la corrigió su madre.

Ed miró a Karo, que maravilloso debía ser poder hablar de su madre en presente, hablar con ella viva...**/¡Pongan la música triste!/**

-Hablando de militares-dijo Rose-¿dónde rayos se metió Hern?

El padre de Karo había desaparecido.

-Se fue por ese pasillo-señaló Karo inmediatamente.

-Bien, nos vemos luego... ¡Hern!, ¡Hern!...

-Delatas a tu padre con mucha facilidad-comentó Al.

-Es que es muy vago, y está peor desde que lo cambiaron a la oficina de mi mamá.

-¿Tu padre es subordinado de tu madre?

-Sí, eso le pasa por quedarse estático y no aspirar a ascensos, él es Mayor simplemente, y mi mamá es General...bueno, sigamos buscando a mi profesor Fenrir...

-¿Cuántos profesores has tenido?

-Muchos, en realidad no son profesores, mi mamá obligó a todos los alquimistas que pudo para que me enseñaran alquimia, de hecho, aquí tengo algunas fotos de ellos, miren-sacó algunas fotos de su bolso-éste es Alex Loui Amstrong.

Ed y Al, que nunca habían visto a Amstrong, se sorprendieron al ver la foto de este inmenso personaje **/Musculitos en pleno/**

-Fue el único de mis profesores que no se negó a que le tomara la foto, es más, me hizo gastar una película entera en él.

"Éste es Ben Ozguilian, es muy bueno para trasmutar armas...

Y así, Karo continuó mostrándoles las fotos de sus maestros.

-Esto de mostrar tantas fotos, ¿no te recuerda a alguien?-le dijo Ed a Al en voz baja, en ese momento, vieron una foto de Hughes con su familia.

-¿Por qué tienes una foto de Hughes?, ¿fue uno de tus profesores?

-No, él es mi tío.

-¡¡ ¿Tu tío?!

-¡¡Hola, Ed, Al!!-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, los chicos se voltearon y vieron a Hughes, que sonreía.

-¡Hola, Mayor! ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, están a punto de ascenderme a Teniente Coronel... ¡hola Karo! ¿Cómo va tu misión?

-¿Qué misión?-Ed y Al miraron a Karo.

-Ehh...tío Hughes, yo ya he completado mis misiones, ahora estoy en...un viaje de estudios.

-Pero yo creí que...

-¡Ah!, ¡tío!, ¿como está Elisya?

-¡Ah! Mira-le mostró una foto-Elisya ha crecido mucho, ¡ahora se pasa hablando todo el día!, ¿quieres escucharla? ¡Tengo miles de grabaciones de ella!

-No, gracias ', estamos buscando al Alquimista Sangre de Plata, ¿lo ha visto?

-¿Fenrir? Sí, se dirigía a la biblioteca, casi me estrangula cuando insistí en mostrarle una foto de Elisya.

-¡Ah!, bien, iremos a buscarlo, ¡adiós!-Ed, Al y Karo se dirigieron corriendo a la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Ed dijo:

-Ahora que lo pienso, no nos mostraste una foto de Fenrir...

-Digamos que me pasó lo mismo que a mi tío...mira, ahí está.

Karo señaló a un sujeto que salía de la biblioteca, que era...bueno, era difícil describirlo, pues vestía un enorme abrigo negro, además de guantes y anteojos del mismo color, sólo se distinguía bien su cabello, de color negro. Fenrir miró a Karo y dijo:

-Karo, creí que estabas en una misión-su voz era totalmente inexpresiva, Karo le dijo:

-Ehh...no, sólo acompaño a los hermanos Elric en su viaje.

Fenrir miró a Ed y Al

-Ah, los hermanos Elric...tú eres Edward Elric, ¿no?-miró a Ed. **/Si se están preguntando por qué ninguno de los personajes de Ío confunde a Ed con Al, es porque Ío les ha jurado a sus personajes (o los de otras personas) que si hacen pasar a Ed un mal rato, hará que mueran lo más dolorosamente posible.../**-tu alquimia es muy...interesante-miró a Alphonse, quien se dio cuenta que el Alquimista Sangre de Plata también había notado que su armadura estaba vacía /**En sólo cinco segundos...¡¡es increíble!!/**

-Profesor-dijo Karo-hemos venido a Central porque Ed y Al quieren hablar con usted...

-Acerca del Portal-dijo Ed.

Fenrir miró a Ed y, con su voz inexpresiva, dijo:

-Así que es cierto que lo has visto...lo supuse desde que escuché que trasmutabas sin círculo, aunque esas trasmutaciones ya no son una novedad-miró a Karo-En fin, vamos a mi laboratorio.

-¿Tiene laboratorio propio?

-En realidad es una oficina en desuso, me autorizaron para realizar ahí mis investigaciones...

El laboratorio de Fenrir era un lugar realmente tétrico, todas las cortinas estaban corridas, por lo que no se podía distinguir bien el lugar. Al parecer Fenrir estaba acostumbrado a estar a oscuras, porque no se molestó en encender la luz.

-Ehh...¿podría encender una luz?, no veo nada-dijo Ed.

-Profesor, ellos no pueden ver en la oscuridad-le dijo Karo.

-¿Y tú si?-le preguntó Al.

-Sí, aunque me costó tiempo acostumbrarme.

-¿Y por qué...?

-Creo que vinieron a hablar del Portal-dijo Fenrir.

-Sí, queremos que nos digas todo lo que sepas respecto a eso.

-Está bien, siéntense-indicó, los chicos se sentaron. Fenrir se quedó de pie y comenzó a hablar:

-El Portal es la fuente de la Alquimia-dijo-todas las personas, y en especial los alquimistas están conectados con el Portal, o la Puerta, es lo mismo **/Creo.../** .De la Puerta se extrae la energía para hacer una transmutación, además, al morir, las almas pasan por ésta, por eso que, al intentar revivir a alguien, se puede ver la Puerta...

-¡Entonces eso es!-exclamó Ed-¡ahí es donde debemos buscar nuestros cuerpos, Al!.

-¿Desean recuperar sus cuerpos originales?-le preguntó Fenrir.

-Sí.

-¿Están seguros que desean correr ese riesgo?

-Sí, estamos seguros, ¿verdad, Al?

-Sí-le respondió Al.

-Entonces no seré yo quien los detenga-dijo Fenrir-bien, creo que eso es todo lo que les puedo decir sobre la puerta, por ahora...

-Antes quisiera preguntarte algo-le dijo Ed.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿De dónde sacó toda esa información del Portal?

-Estudiando de manuscritos de antiguos alquimistas, ellos estaban obsesionados con el tema, creo que ya es suficiente de preguntas, no tengo nada más que decirles, pero quiero pedirles que se queden un tiempo más en Central, Karo, mañana ven a mi laboratorio, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

-Está bien-dijo Karo, saliendo de la oficina, los hermanos Elric la siguieron.

-Tengo hambre, ¿vamos a comer?-dijo Ed

-Está bien-le respondió Karo-pero tengo que reconocer que me aburre un poco la comida del cuartel, además, hoy es viernes, hay pescado, ¡quiero comer carne!

-Para ser alguien que odia experimentar con animales, es muy raro que te los comas sin la más mínima consideración...además, parece que conoces muy bien el menú de aquí, ¿nunca comes en tu casa?

-Mis padres y yo vivimos aquí, he vivido en el cuartel de Ciudad Central desde que nací.

-Con razón conoces a tantos alquimistas nacionales...y tanta gente te conoce...-añadió, a ver que muchas personas saludaban a Karo.

-Ehh...supongo que sí, aunque mi tío Hughes tiene la culpa de que todo el mundo me conozca...

-¿Cómo?

-Es que antes que naciera Elisya, mi tío le mostraba a todo el mundo mi foto, todo el cuartel de Central debe haber escuchado al menos una vez "Mira, ella es mi sobrina Karo, es todo un prodigio de la alquimia, ¡y sólo tiene seis años!"

-¿De qué va a hablar tu profesor contigo mañana?-le preguntó Ed a Karo, cambiando de tema.

-No lo sé-le respondió la muchacha-aunque me alegra que confíe en mí para hablar de asuntos importantes, realmente me costó mucho trabajo ganarme su confianza.

-¿Y cómo te la ganaste?

-Ehhh...supongo que trabajando muy duro-le respondió Karo, tratando de sacar de su mente un recuerdo que había surgido:

"-¡Escúchame, lobo imbécil!, realmente quiero saber que te pasó, ¡¡y me vas a responder ahora!!"

-Sí...trabajando duro...oigan, vamos a comer a otra parte, yo invito...


	7. Chapter 7:Sangre de lobo

Cap

**Cap.7**

**Sangre de lobo**

Al día siguiente, Karo se dirigió al laboratorio de Fenrir, seguida (aunque ella no lo sabía) por los hermanos Elric.

-Hermano, esto no está bien-le decía Al a Ed-no debemos espiar a Karo y su maestro, ellos seguramente hablarán de temas que nosotros...

-Debemos saber-le dijo Ed-quizá nos están ocultando algo acerca del Portal y nosotros debemos saberlo...

-Pero hermano, ¿por qué insistes tanto en averiguar acerca de ese Portal?, ¿qué pasa con él?

-Ya te lo dije, probablemente tengamos que llegar hasta ese Portal para recuperar nuestros cuerpos...

Mientras discutían acerca de esto, Karo ya había llegado al laboratorio del Alquimista Sangre de Plata, golpeó la puerta y entró. Ed y Al se acercaron a la puerta para escuchar.

-¿Por qué quería que viniera?-decía Karo.

-Por esto-le respondió Fenrir.

El laboratorio quedó unos instantes en silencio, hasta que Karo dijo:

-¿Y qué tiene?, está igual que antes.

-No; se está expandiendo, mira, ya casi alcanza el otro brazo.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga?

-Necesito que hagas la transmutación.

-Pero, profesor, ya le dije que eso requiere un largo tiempo de investigación...

-¡Ya he esperado mucho tiempo!, y tú ya has hecho este tipo de transmutación...

-¡Lobo estúpido!, ¡te he dicho mil veces que no es lo mismo con humanos que con animales!

-¡No me digas lobo! ¡Sabes que no tolero que me llames así!

-Lo siento, sólo lo digo cuando pierdo la paciencia. Además, esto de los arrebatos de furia lo saqué de usted, maestro.

-Yo sólo te dañaba físicamente, tú me hieres psicológicamente, y eso es peor.

-No crea, todavía tengo cicatrices...

-Nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿lo harás?

-No sé, tengo que pensarlo, usted sabe que haciendo esa trasmutación hay una gran probabilidad de que muera.

-¡Entiende que prefiero morir a seguir con esta apariencia!

-Sí, lo sé...le diré en unos días.

-Date prisa, pronto será luna llena...

Karo salió del laboratorio de Fenrir muy preocupada, por lo que no notó a los hermanos Elric, hasta que Ed le dijo:

-¿Qué quiere Fenrir que trasmutes?

-Ah!, Ed! No te vi, ehhh...este... yo...oye, ¡¡no te han enseñado a no escuchar detrás de las puertas?!

-¿Qué quiere que trasmutes?

-No tengo por qué decírtelo.

-Entonces seguiré preguntándote hasta que me lo digas...

Y así empezó una terrible persecución.

-¿Qué quiere que trasmutes?-le decía Ed a al hora de comer.

-¿Qué quiere que trasmutes?-le preguntaba por los pasillos del cuartel de Ciudad Central.

-¿Qué quiere que trasmutes?-le murmuraba en la biblioteca de Central...

-¡Karo, teléfono!

-¿Diga?

-¿Qué quiere que trasmutes?

-¡¡YA BASTA, ED!!-explotó Karo-¡si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré!.

-Genial, voy para allá-le respondió Ed del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Dónde estás?

-A un metro de donde estás-Karo se volteó y vio a Ed y Al saludándola desde otro teléfono.

Cuando estuvieron en un lugar en donde no los escucharían, Karo les dijo: **/Apuesto que va a empezar a contar una de sus aburridas y egocéntricas historias.../**

-Cuando terminó la guerra de Ishbal, todos los que estábamos en Ciudad Central fuimos a recibir a los alquimistas nacionales que llegaban, pues nos habían dicho que ellos habían sido un factor decisivo para ganar la guerra. Pero, cuando llegaron, parecían ellos los derrotados, Roy Mustang se veía muy demacrado, Amstrong...creo que estaba llorando...

-¿Y Fenrir?

-Él no apareció hasta unos meses después, pero volvió muy diferente a como se había ido, todo el tiempo estaba con su abrigo negro, y los lentes oscuros, jamás se los quitaba...

-Ahora está igual, ¿no?

-Sí, sigue así, en esa época, mi mamá lo convenció de que me enseñara alquimia...

-¿Cómo lo convenció?

-Creo que las palabras exactas fueron: "Si no accedes, te juro que no podrás volver a levantarte"'.Bueno, el caso es que aceptó ser mi profesor y, aunque continuaba actuando de una manera extraña, en esa época aprendí mucho de la alquimia, mi maestro me explicó lo de la puerta y, a pesar de que se enojó mucho cuando supo que había intentado la trasmutación humana, me apoyó y ayudó cuando empecé a cambiar de forma...

-Pero, ¿que quiere que trasmutes?

-¡A eso voy!, un día fui a su laboratorio, pero como no me abrió, entré de todos modos y lo encontré durmiendo en su escritorio, entonces me di cuenta que, para variar, no se había quitado los lentes.

"Así que me acerqué muy despacio y, con mucho cuidado, le quité los lentes, pero entonces, se despertó, y cuando vi sus ojos no podía creerlo...tenía un ojo negro y el otro azul.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Que cuando lo vi por primera vez, él tenía los dos ojos negros, y no sólo eso, parecía que le hubieran arrancado el ojo original y le hubieran puesto muy bruscamente el nuevo.

"Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había visto, mi profesor se enfureció, de hecho, casi me mata.

-¿Te golpeó?

-¡Y de que manera!, todavía tengo las cicatrices, pero no me importó, yo quería saber lo que le había pasado, pero cuando le pregunté, él me dijo:

"-No hagas preguntas, ¿me escuchaste?

"Supongo que no lo escuché, porque seguí preguntándole qué le había pasado.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Siempre me respondía con una golpiza similar a la primera-Karo recordó por un instante uno de esos momentos:

"-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no preguntes!

-¡Pero profesor, todos mis otros maestros me han dicho que debo buscar siempre las respuestas a mis preguntas!

-¡¡Esa pregunta nunca la responderé!!"

-En fin-continuó-al final me cansé, así que un día lo agarré por el cuello de su chaqueta, lo estampé contra la pared y le dije: "¡Escúchame, lobo imbécil! ¡¡Realmente quiero saber que te pasó y me vas a responder ahora!!"

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Me lo contó todo.

-¿Eh?

-En serio, me explicó lo que le pasó.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Los militares lo convirtieron en una quimera, lo trasmutaron con un lobo para completar las partes de su cuerpo que faltaban.

-¿Que faltaban?

-Cuando lo encontraron en ese edificio abandonado, había perdido su brazo izquierdo, su pierna derecha y su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Perdido? ¿Que acaso él...?

-Sí, intentó realizar la trasmutación humana.

-Pero, ¿a quién?, ¿por qué...?

-Él no me dijo a quién intentó revivir, pero sólo pudo haberlo hecho por una persona...Hinako...**/El nombrecito...¡¡ ¿que no existen millones de nombres en el mundo?!/**

-¿Quién era Hinako?

-Ella era su novia, murió en la guerra de Ishbal.

-¿Ella era militar?

-Exacto, su muerte afectó mucho a mi maestro, intentó revivirla y...terminó así, lo peor es que puede llegar a ser peligroso.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando se enfurece, se transforma en un lobo completo. Además tiene complejo de hombre-lobo...

-¿Complejo de hombre lobo?

-Se transforma siempre en luna llena, siempre se enfurece en esa fecha...

-¿Y qué quiere él que trasmutes?** /Y de nuevo la misma pregunta.../**

-Quiere que lo separe del lobo.

-¿Qué?

-Es que la primera quimera que hice, unos años después la descompuse, volvieron a ser un gato y un águila, desde entonces, mi profesor Fenrir me pide que lo separe del lobo.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Es que no es sencillo, nunca lo he intentado con humanos...

-¿Pues deberías arriesgarte, sabes?, él confía en ti...

-¡¡Ah!!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Por culpa de sus estupideces se me había olvidado...hoy hay luna llena...


	8. Chapter 8:Hombrelobo

Cap

**Cap.8**

**Hombre-lobo**

**  
**En su laboratorio, Fenrir se encontraba mirando por la ventana, en donde brillaba la luna llena.

-Luna llena...como esa noche...

"-¡Mira Fenrir!-decía una mujer muy bella de cabello rubio **/Que estereotipo/ **-es luna llena, ¿no te parece hermosa?"

"-Sí, pero creo que deberíamos volver con los otros, Hinako, aquí nos pueden atacar"

"-Es que la noche está tan hermosa, y me encanta estar contigo. **/ ¡Que cursi!/ **

Hinako se acercó a Fenrir y lo abrazó.

"-Prométeme-le dijo-prométeme que nos casaremos cuando termine esta horrible guerra."

"-Claro, Hinako, yo...-Fenrir no pudo terminar la frase, pues un sonido de disparo había atravesado el aire y Hinako había caído al suelo.

-Hinako, ¡¡Hinako!!-Hinako no le respondió, una bala la había alcanzado y ella estaba muerta. Fenrir levantó la vista y vio al que había disparado: un sujeto de piel morena y ojos rojos.

"-¡Los militares sólo han traído la desgracia a nuestro país!-dijo-¡todos deben morir!

"-¡Maldito!-le gritó Fenrir-¡ella no te estaba haciendo nada!"

Todo lo demás fue muy rápido, en un instante, el sujeto estaba muerto.

-Por eso-dijo el Fenrir actual-por eso yo...

-¡Rayos!, ¿como no te acordaste que hoy es luna llena?-le gritó Ed a Karo mientras corrían.

-No es mi culpa-le respondió ésta-ustedes me han molestado toda la semana y se me olvidó.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio de Fenrir, Karo abrió la puerta de un puntapié.

-Karo, se llama primero-le dijo Al-el señor Fenrir...

-No está-lo cortó Karo-miren.

El laboratorio estaba totalmente vacío y, al fondo, una ventana estaba rota.

-Se fue por ahí-dijo Karo, señalando la ventana-siempre lo hace...

-¿Y adonde va?-le preguntó Ed

-Generalmente se aleja de la ciudad cuando nota que se está transformando, pero no creo que haya llegado muy lejos, hace poco que se hizo de noche...

Salieron por la ventana **/Era un primer piso/ **y fueron a buscar a Fenrir, pero no necesitaron correr demasiado, pues en el patio del cuartel general encontraron a Fenrir.

-¿Qué le pasó?-dijo Karo cuando lo vio-¡no se transformó en un lobo completo!

Ed y Al observaron a Fenrir, como no llevaba su abrigo negro y llevaba su ropa rasgada **/¡Que horror! Con lo caro que sale la ropa/ **pudieron notar que su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha eran, efectivamente, los de un lobo. Sin los lentes, además, se veía que uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro era negro. Pero hasta ellos, que nunca habían visto a Fenrir transformado, pensaron que algo raro le pasaba: se había puesto muy pálido, su cara se había alargado y su mirada era como la de una bestia.

-Debió haber sido...una reacción anormal.-dijo Karo.

-¿Pero está consciente de su transformación?-le preguntó Ed.

-Normalmente sí lo está, pero...-Karo no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Fenrir se había dirigido hacia ella y había intentado morderla. Cuando pudo esquivarlo, dijo-creo que ahora no está consciente de su transformación.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo!-le dijo Al, que también tuvo que esquivar a Fenrir-¡intenta descomponerlo!

-Pero...es muy arriesgado-le respondió Karo, aún dudando.

-¿Vas a dejarlo así?

Karo miró unos instantes a Fenrir, que ahora se había dedicado a atacar a Ed **/ ¡Ed lo esquivaba con gran agilidad!, pero, ¿cómo lo vio Fenrir si es tan enano?... ¡ay! ¿Quién arrojó eso?/ **

-Tienes razón-le dijo Karo a Al-lo haré.-de inmediato juntó sus manos, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Fenrir y lo tomó de un brazo.

Un enorme haz de luz les impidió ver por unos instantes lo que sucedía, pero, unos instantes después, vieron un cadáver de lobo tirado en el suelo **/ ¡No! ¡¡ ¿Por qué se tenia que morir el lobo?!/ **Y, cerca de éste, a Fenrir, cubierto de sangre.

-Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?-le preguntó Karo, que estaba junto a él. **/La preguntita... ¿cómo rayos se va a sentir alguien con un brazo, un ojo y una pierna menos?/ **

-Sí, le respondió Fenrir, con dificultad-ahora podré morir tranquilo...

-¿Morir? Qué dices estúpido...ehh...lobo, no...¡Pero no voy a dejar que muera!...

Unas semanas después, Fenrir despertó en el hospital de Central.

-¿Está bien?-le preguntó Karo

-Sí...-le respondió Fenrir-oye, ¿por qué hiciste que me salvaran?

-No iba a dejar que muriera.

-Mmm...Sorprendentemente no estoy enojado, pero ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer? Me falta un ojo y un brazo y...

-Lo del ojo no se puede arreglar-le dijo Ed, que se encontraba ahí-pero, ¿en qué mundo crees que vivimos?

-¡Ed!, ¡Al!-dijo una voz cerca de la habitación-¿dónde está el tipo que necesita un automail?

-Un automail...-dijo Fenrir-claro, podré seguir mi vida como una persona normal...

-Pero con un ojo menos-dijo Pat.

-¿Pat?-dijo Ed-y ¿Karo?

-No lo sé... ¡ah! ¡Hola!, tu debes ser Winly...

**/Me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante, ¿se dieron cuenta de que al principio de los caps en que aparece Fenrir toda la gente dice que nadie sabe donde está, pero después siempre está en su laboratorio?, a veces Ío se pasa de pava... ¡ay!, ¿de nuevo?.../**


	9. Chapter 9:No te amo…

Cap

**Cap.9**

**No te amo…**

Unos días después, pudieron ponerle a Fenrir sus automail. En todo ese tiempo Karo no se apareció, así que su lugar lo ocupaba permanentemente Pat. A pesar de que a los hermanos Elric les extrañó esta ausencia de Karo, no pudieron dejar de admitir que Pat era la única que podía sujetar y mantener quieto a Fenrir mientras le ponían sus automail. **/Hasta los adultos gritan y lloran, ¿recuerdan?/** Winly se quedó con ellos todo ese tiempo y, a pesar de que desempeñaba perfectamente su trabajo, Ed notó que su amiga de la infancia se comportaba de una manera extraña **/Winly ES extraña...¡¡noooo!! ¡¡Me van a atacar los fans de Winlyyyyy!!/** .

Un día, Ed le preguntó a Pat:

-¿Por qué Karo no se ha aparecido en estos días?

-Ehhh...quizá está esperando a que le terminen los automails a su profesor, ¿no?

-Pero ella no aparece desde antes que le empezaran a poner los automails a Fenrir...

-Ehhh...sí, creo que fue...por mi culpa...

-¿Eh?

-Es que Al me había contado que su amiga Winly siempre tiene sus herramientas a mano y que a veces te golpea a ti y a Al, yo se lo conté a Karo...

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Karo?

-A eso voy, además le dije que...quizá la chica se podría volver peligrosa con ella, ya sabes, porque viaja con ustedes y eso...eso la asustó.

-No creo que eso haya asustado a Karo, ella sabe defenderse, además ella no ha hecho nada como para temerle a Winly.

-Bueno, yo sólo te digo lo que sé, puede ser también que no soporte a ese ex-lobo malhumorado...

La expresión de Ed hizo temer a Pat lo peor.

-Está detrás de mí, ¿verdad?-Ed asintió, Pat se dio vuelta y vio a Fenrir, que había salido a probar su nueva pierna mecánica.-Ehh...lindo día, ¿no?, ehhh...debo irme, tengo que empacar...-Pat salió corriendo.

Ed, que no tenía ganas de quedarse con un Fenrir muy malhumorado, se fue detrás de Pat.

-¡Ah!, ¡Ed!, me acabo de acordar-le dijo Pat a Ed cuando éste la alcanzó-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Winly, ¿no?

-Sí-le respondió Ed-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Al me lo dijo, oye, ¿no puedes entretener a Winly un rato? quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, y creo que Al me puede ayudar.

-¿Por qué le quieres hacer una fiesta sorpresa?

-Porque es triste que nadie celebre tu cumpleaños, además, ¡¡me encantan las fiestas!!

-Creo que esa es la única razón, bien, creo que puedo distraerla un rato.

Rato después, Ed le dijo a Winly:

-Oye, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta por Central?, te compraré todas las herramientas que quieras.

-¡Claro!, además...quisiera hablar contigo...

Pasaron todo el día en las tiendas de herramientas de Central, y en la tarde, fueron a un parque cercano al cuartel general.

-Bien-dijo Ed-¿qué querías decirme?

-Antes de decírtelo quisiera hacerte una pregunta, qué significo yo para ti?

-Eres mi mejor amiga-le respondió Ed de forma automática-y la de Al, nos has ayudado mucho, eres como nuestra hermana...

-Sí, pero, ¿no significo más que una amiga para ti?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Ed se dio cuenta que Winly se había estado acercando a él.

-Porque para mí significas algo más...

Winly estaba muy cerca de Ed.

-Ed, yo...

-¡Uy! Becho, becho.

Ed se apartó de un salto de Winly, pues vio que Pat estaba mirándolos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por mí no se preocupen-dijo Pat-pueden seguir en lo que estaban.

-¡¡Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada!!- vociferó Ed.

-Sí, claro-le dijo Pat-bien, si no estaban haciendo nada, entonces pueden acompañarme.

Pat condujo a los chicos a un salón del cuartel de Central, en donde estaban todos esperando a Winly para su fiesta sorpresa. Cuando llegaron, Winly se alegró mucho al ver a tantas personas en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Fue una gran fiesta, pero Ed se mostró muy serio, cuando estaba por finalizar la fiesta, Ed se acercó a Winly y, en voz muy baja, le dijo:

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga, sólo eso, nunca te he visto como algo más.

Winly se sorprendió mucho con lo que Ed le dijo, pero no dijo nada.

Unos días después, cuando terminó de ponerle los implantes a Fenrir, Winly se fue de Ciudad Central.

-Winly se veía triste, ¿no, hermano?-le comentó Al a Ed después de dejar a Winly el la estación.

-¿Tú crees?-le dijo Ed-yo no noté nada...

-Algo debieron haberle hecho para que estuviera triste-les dijo Karo.

-¡Vaya! Veo que volviste...

**/ ¡Hasta que puedo hablar!, bien...qué es esto?! Winly le dice a Ed que es más que un amigo, Ed la rechaza...veo una mano maligna involucrada en todo esto...y veo que pronto le cortarán la mano.../**


	10. Chapter 10:Impostor

Cap

**Cap.10**

**Impostor.**

Unos días después, Ed, Al y Karo volvían a ciudad del Este.

-¿Te llamó el coronel?-le preguntó Karo a Ed.

-No-le contestó este-pero prefiero volver a ciudad del Este.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, una voz muy aguda les dijo:

-Chicos, ¿dónde han estado?, creí que ya no volverían.

Ed, Al y Karo vieron a la persona que les había hablado y se sorprendieron: frente a ellos estaba Pat.

-Pat...-Ed y Al miraron a Karo, inmediatamente, la chica le dijo a Pat.

-Hola, Pat, tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Sí, Karo-le respondió la chica- es raro, casi nunca nos vemos.

-Sí, ¿y quieres saber por qué?

-Ehhh...claro, ¿por qué?

-¡¡Porque tú no eres Pat!!

Karo juntó sus manos y se transformó en Pat.

-¡Yo soy Pat!

La persona que lucía como Pat salió huyendo, pero los hermanos Elric y Pat la persiguieron, a fin de conocer su identidad **/ ¿Aunque ustedes ya saben, verdad?, no creo que sean tan...como para no darse cuenta/ **La persona desconocida se alejó de ciudad del este, cuando se hubo alejado ya bastante de Ciudad del Este, se detuvo y le dijo a Pat:

-Así que tú eres Pat, increíble, no pensé que fueras también Karo.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-le preguntó Pat.

-Yo-su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar-soy el coronel Roy Mustang.

-El coronel...-comenzó a decir Ed, al ver que frente a ellos se encontraba la figura de Mustang.

-Si tú eres el coronel, ¡trasmuta una explosión!-le dijo Pat.

-Bien...-el sujeto chasqueó los dedos, pero no pasó nada.

-Como lo pensé-Pat juntó sus manos y se trasmutó en Roy Mustang-no puedes hacer alquimia.

Karo **/Trasmutada como Mustang/** chasqueó los dedos y una enorme explosión rodeó al extraño.

-Maldición-el impostor se transformó en Alex Loui Amstrong-te haré polvo.

Karo también se transformó en Amstrong **/Con brillitos y todo/** y dijo:

-QUIEN ME SUPLANTE TAN MAL SERÁ VENCIDO DE UNA MANERA MUY ARTÍSTICA**-/Aquí tratamos de recrear su particular tono de voz/** Karo golpeó el suelo e inmediatamente una enorme estatua de Amstrong salió de la tierra y atrapó al impostor.

-¡Maldita!-gritó el impostor-¡y maldito tú!, ¡enano de acero!, ¡tan cobarde que haces que las mujeres peleen por ti!

-¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ENANO COBARDE? **/Aquí tratamos de recrear...bien, así es la voz de Ed cuando se enoja/** Ed se lanzó hacia el sujeto, pero Karo lo detuvo. **/Se había vuelto a transformar en ella/**

-Esta es mi pelea, Ed!-dijo-yo...

Karo no terminó la frase. Los hermanos Elric la miraron, preocupados, de pronto, Karo empezó a gritar muy fuerte, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

-Karo, ¿qué te pasa?-le preguntó Al, Karo no le respondió **/Estaba muy ocupada gritando/**. Mientras tanto, el impostor se había librado de la estatua y se dirigía hacia Karo.

-Karo!-Ed trasmutó su automail, rápidamente se puso delante de Karo y, como no hubo tiempo para otra reacción, atravesó al impostor con su automail.

-¡Rayos!-dijo Ed-no pude hacer nada más.

-¡Hermano! ¡Karo está inconsciente!-le dijo Al.

-¡Llevémosla a un hospital!-le respondió Ed. Inmediatamente la llevaron al hospital de ciudad del Este. Cuando se hubieron alejado bastante, el cuerpo del impostor, que yacía inerte se movió, el sujeto levantó la cabeza y dijo:

-El Alquimista de Acero y la Alquimista de la Sangre...son basura...

Al cabo de unas semanas, Karo ya se encontraba bien, pero ningún médico pudo decir que le había pasado.

-¡Vamos, Karo! ¡Yo sé que tú sí sabes que fue lo que te pasó!

-¡Ah!, eso, es simplemente una reacción normal de alguien que está perdiendo su cerebro.

-¿Qué?

-Me pasó cuando intenté revivir a Pat y a Karin. Desde ese día tengo un enorme agujero en mi cerebro, y cada año pierdo un poco más de éste.

-Pero perder tu cerebro significaría que no te podrías mover, morirías.

-Sí, ¿no es curioso? No he muerto, lo único que voy perdiendo con la destrucción de mi cerebro es mi cordura, dentro de algún tiempo me habré vuelto completamente loca.

-¿Estás segura?, ¿no puedes hacer nada?

-No creas que no lo intenté...

-Karo, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-Claro, ¿qué cosa?

-¿Puedes enseñarme tus estudios sobre la sanación a través de la trasmutación humana?

-Sí... ¿para qué los quieres ver?

-Es qué...estaba pensando...que es terrible ver a una persona a punto de morir y no poder hacer nada...

-Sí, te entiendo...

**/ ¡Wow!, ¡Karo esta casi loca!, bueno, yo siempre lo supe, porque si este personaje es el reflejo de Ío... ¡ay!, creo que mejor me callo / **


	11. Chapter 11:Instrucciones de batalla

Cap

**Cap.11**

**Instrucciones de batalla.**

-Al, ¿seguro que no te pasa nada?

-Seguro, Pat, no me pasa nada.

Esta conversación tenía lugar una tarde, cuando Al estaba sentado bajo un gran árbol, mientras que Ed se encontraba en la biblioteca de Central. Pat se le había acercado sigilosamente a Al y le había hecho esa pregunta.

-¿Seguro, Al?, porque últimamente te noto algo extraño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé, te noto muy pensativo, y muchas veces he visto que me estas observando, ¿en qué piensas?

-Bueno...yo...estaba pensando en lo que dijo Karo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso de que eres una persona que se encontraba en el Portal...

-¡Ah!, eso, ¿qué tiene?

-Es que quería saber...si recuerdas algo de cuando tenías...un cuerpo propio...

-No, soy sólo un alma, los recuerdos quedan en la mente y yo tengo que compartir la mente de Karo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que yo...a veces no recuerdo algunas cosas de cuando tenía mi cuerpo...

-Eso es natural, la mayoría de tus recuerdos están en tu mente y...en esa armadura no está tu mente... ¿sólo era eso?

-Sí, sólo eso.

-¿Ves que no te costaba nada decírmelo?

-Sí...

-¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! Karo quiere hablar contigo y con Ed, dijo que la encontraran...en donde siempre la acosan con preguntas... ¿sabes cuál es ese lugar?

-Sí... , bueno, después nos vemos...

Cuando Ed y Al llegaron al lugar, Karo les dijo:

-Chicos, les quiero hablar de algo muy importante, así que escúchenme con atención. Últimamente han encontrado muertos en Central a algunos alquimistas nacionales...

-¿Qué?

-Los militares están preocupados por esto, porque los alquimistas nacionales corren peligro, así que están haciendo planes de protección para los alquimistas nacionales más importantes...

-Tu misión-dijo de pronto Al.

-¿Eh?-dijo Ed, muy extrañado.

-Cuando fuimos a Central...Hughes y Fenrir te preguntaron por tu misión, esa es, ¿no?

-Ehh...sí, me ordenaron protegerlos a ustedes...

-Pero tú también eres una alquimista nacional importante, ¿no?-le preguntó Ed.

-Eso no importa, yo tengo mis mecanismos de defensa, puedo recibir un ataque de armas y, si me trasmuto en el momento preciso, reduzco el daño al mínimo, eso sí, no puedo volver a usar la apariencia que recibió el impacto.

-¿Y por qué nos dices esto ahora?

-Porque, al parecer, el sujeto que mató a esos alquimistas nacionales se dirige a ciudad del Este, y quiero que tengan en cuenta algo muy importante, especialmente tú, Al.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ustedes ya saben que yo puedo transformarme en cualquier persona, por lo que saben que puedo transformarme en...-juntó sus manos y se transformó en Ed-... en Ed.

-Espera, ¿también puedes hacer que tus brazos se vean como los automails?

-Mis brazos son automails-se descubrió el brazo derecho y los hermanos Elric pudieron ver que este era de acero.

-¿Cómo trasmutas carne humana en acero?-le preguntó Ed.

-No es tan difícil, bien, yo me puedo transformar en la réplica exacta de Ed, excepto por un detalle: mi trenza queda más larga.

-¿En serio?-Karo se dio vuelta y los hermanos Elric pudieron comprobar que, en efecto, la trenza de Karo era un poco más larga que la de Ed.

-Esto no es por casualidad-les dijo Karo-la idea es que sólo nosotros sepamos quién es quién, y así, sí alguien les pregunta cual es el alquimista de acero, me podrán señalar a mí.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?

-Para evitar que te ataquen, Ed, yo puedo recibir un gran daño y no me afectará, en cambio, tú puedes morir, Al, tú entiendes esto, ¿verdad?

-Sí...-le respondió Al.

-Bien, si algún día nos encontramos en la situación de que debas decir cual es el alquimista de acero, tú tendrás que señalarme, ¿entendido?

-Sí...creo...


	12. Chapter 12:Mirada de Lobo

Cap

**Cap.12**

**Mirada de Lobo**

**/Nunca renuncies a lo que eres, así empezaste y así terminarás.../**

Cuando volvieron al cuartel de ciudad del Este, les informaron que el Alquimista Sangre de Plata se encontraba ahí.

-¡Uy! Todavía no lo veo y ya estoy temblando-dijo Ed.

-No te preocupes-dijo Karo-mi maestro ya no es una quimera...

-Pero sigue siendo un viejo amargado y...

-¿Quién es el viejo amargado?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, los chicos voltearon y vieron que Fenrir se encontraba ahí. Como seguía usando su abrigo negro, no se notaba la diferencia entre el Fenrir-quimera y el Fenrir-con-automail. Lo único diferente era que ahora no usaba lentes oscuros, sino un parche en el ojo izquierdo y además, que ahora no estaba solo, sino que iba acompañado de un enorme...

-¡Que lindo perro!-dijo Al, agachándose para acariciar al enorme animal.

-Ehh...Al, ese no es un perro-le dijo Karo.-Es un...

-Un lobo-dijo Fenrir, Al se alejó del lobo inmediatamente-no te preocupes-le dijo el alquimista Sangre de Plata-Ookami no hace nada **/Para los que no lo sepan, "Ookami" significa "Lobo", nuevamente Ío ha demostrado su completa falta de originalidad/**... Aunque con esa armadura, eso no te debería preocupar.

-¿Y por qué está con ese lobo?-le preguntó Ed

-Pues...últimamente he estado extrañando ser mitad lobo, así que cuando vi a Ookami en el laboratorio, decidí que fuera mi...mascota

-¿En el laboratorio?-dijo Karo-entonces, ¿iban a experimentar con él?

-Eso parece-le respondió Fenrir-pero cuando vi que era tan dócil...

-Yo no lo veo muy dócil-comentó Ed, al ver que el animal mostraba sus enormes colmillos.

-Bueno, creo que si tú hubieras vivido con un lobo dentro de tu cuerpo, también encontrarías a Ookami muy dócil.

-Profesor, ¿qué está haciendo en Ciudad del Este?-le preguntó Karo a Fenrir.

-¿Yo?, eehhh...realizo algunas investigaciones...

-¿Del asesino de Alquimistas Nacionales?-le preguntó Ed.

-Karo, ¿le contaste?

-Sí-le respondió Karo a Fenrir-Ed y Al tienen que saber lo que pasa, sino no estarán preparados para cuando llegue el momento para enfrentarlo.

-¿Crees que va tras Edward?

-Sí, estoy segura.

-Bien, no hará nada si lo atrapo primero, me tengo que ir, ¡adiós!

-Tengo miedo de que haga algo peligroso-dijo Karo cuando Fenrir se fue-tendré que...-juntó sus manos y se transformó en Pat.

-...Tendré que vigilarlo bien-terminó la frase Pat.

-¿Y por qué tienes que hacerlo tú?-le preguntó Al.

-Mmmm...Por mi buen olfato...

Un par de días más tarde, Pat despertó a Ed y Al a medianoche.

-Pat, ¿qué pasa?

-El lobo no está en el cuartel-dijo Pat.

-¿Eh?, ¿cuál lobo?

-Ookami, pero creo que Fenrir está con él.

-¿Cómo sabes que no están aquí?

-Por mi olfato, no están aquí.

-¿Y dónde están?

-Mmm...Por ahí...

Pat guió a los chicos hacia un lugar de la ciudad que ellos no conocían, ahí vieron a Fenrir y a Ookami, pero no estaban solos, frente a ellos se encontraba un sujeto de piel morena y ojos rojos, que tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la frente**./Sí, es Cicatriz /**

-¿Así que eres de Ishbal, no?-le dijo Fenrir al sujeto-tanto mejor, me será más fácil matarte. **/Hay que aclarar que Fenrir odia a la gente de Ishbal desde que uno de ellos mató a su novia/**

-Alquimista Sangre de Plata, Fenrir Moonedge-dijo el sujeto **/ ¡Acabo de decir que es Cicatriz!/** -te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Que curioso!, yo también te buscaba.

-¡¡Entonces ahora te enviaré al reino de Dios!!-Cicatriz se lanzó hacia Fenrir, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia el rostro de Fenrir, este evitó que alcanzara su cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que Cicatriz lo tomara por el brazo izquierdo, de inmediato se vio una luz roja y el automail de Fenrir se desintegró.

-¿Qué...?-dijo Fenrir-¡maldito!, ¡no me has ganado!, ¡aún puedo pelear sin el brazo izquierdo!-Fenrir siguió atacando a Cicatriz, trasmutando una lanza de plata y golpeándolo con ella **/Sólo con el brazo derecho... ¡es genial!/**. Fenrir y Cicatriz siguieron peleando un largo rato, demostrando una gran habilidad.

-Hermano, tenemos que hacer algo-le dijo Al a Ed.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-le dijo Ed.

-Nada-dijo Karo **/Se había vuelto a transformar... ¿para qué me molesto en explicarlo?, ya todos entienden/** -Esta es su pelea, no debemos intervenir.

Pero luego de un rato, las cosas empezaron a andar mal para Fenrir. Cicatriz, a pesar de que tenía muchas heridas graves, se las había ingeniado para desintegrar la pierna derecha de Fenrir, con lo cual este último no pudo moverse. Cicatriz se acercó a Fenrir y le puso la mano derecha sobre la cabeza.

-¡No!-gritó Karo, pero ya era tarde, Cicatriz había hecho explotar por dentro a Fenrir, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-¡Maldito!-Ed y Al salieron persiguiendo a Scar, pero se detuvieron a observar a Karo: Ella estaba observando a Ookami. El lobo estaba olfateando a Fenrir y, al ver que este seguía vivo **/Sí, con una vida del tamaño de una bacteria/ **Se sentó junto a él y miró fijamente a Karo. La chica también miró al lobo fijamente y los hermanos observaron que, al parecer, ambos se entendían.

-¿Estás...-le dijo Karo a Ookami-...estás seguro de que quieres esto?

Ed y Al no entendieron por qué Karo le estaba hablando al lobo como si le entendiera, pero entonces recordaron lo que una vez Karo les había dicho: "...Cuando la vi a los ojos, noté que estaba triste, que sabía que no era un animal, sino dos..."

-Está bien, lo haré-dijo Karo. Al escuchar eso, Ookami se echó sobre Fenrir, que se encontraba cubierto de sangre. Karo juntó sus manos y luego las puso sobre Fenrir y Ookami, inmediatamente se produjo una luz de trasmutación: Fenrir volvía a ser una quimera-lobo.

Luego de un rato, Fenrir se levantó de un salto, y, al ver que había vuelto a ser una quimera, sonrió y dijo:

-Realmente extrañaba ser así, ahora acabaré con ese perro de Ishbal**-/Francamente, no considero la palabra "perro" como un insulto, pero como para el Lobo si lo es.../** Fenrir observó a su alrededor, pero se dio cuenta que Cicatriz había desaparecido.

**/ ¡Qué buen cap! Ío realmente se está superando...'no me miren así, también hablarían así si les pusieran un enorme cuchillo sobre la cabeza...bien, igual estuvo emocionante/**


	13. Chapter 13:Elección

Cap

**Cap.13**

**Elección.**

-¿Dónde estás?, maldito perro de Ishbal **/Oe, ya está exagerando/ **-decía Fenrir mientras buscaba a Cicatriz por todas partes-¡¡sal de donde estés, para que pueda acabar contigo!! **/ ¡Uy! Nadie podría dejar de salir con ese llamado, ¿no?/ **

-Nosotros también deberíamos buscarlo-dijo Karo a los hermanos Elric.

-¿Eh?... sí, tienes razón-dijo Ed. Los chicos se separaron y empezaron a buscar a Cicatriz.

-¿Dónde crees que pueda estar ese sujeto, hermano?-le preguntó Al a Ed.

-No lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos ir a buscar cada uno por su lado, Karo ya...-empezó a decir Ed, cuando vio a Pat saltando sobre los edificios de Central-ya lo está buscando.

-Sí..., bien, yo me voy por la izquierda, tú ve por la derecha.

No habían dado diez pasos, cuando apareció Cicatriz, quien, rápidamente, inmovilizó a Ed y le puso la mano derecha sobre la cabeza.

-Alquimista de Acero, ¡te enviaré al reino de Dios!

-¡Hermano!-Al estaba avanzando hacia donde estaba Ed y Cicatriz, cuando una voz dijo:

-¡Me enviarías al reino de Dios si de verdad fuera yo!-Cicatriz volteó y vio a Karo, trasmutada como Ed **/Aunque Cicatriz no lo sabía, claro/** Cicatriz miró a Karo, luego a Ed, y dijo:

-¿Quién...quién es el Alquimista de Acero?

-Yo-dijo Karo-lamento decirte que la persona que está a tu lado es la Alquimista de la Sangre, Karo At.

-¡Karo!, ¡no te metas en esto!-le dijo Ed.

-¡Demonios!-dijo Cicatriz-¡tú!- le dijo a Al-¡dime cual de los dos es Edward Elric!

-¿Y qué pasaría si no te lo dijera?-le preguntó Al.

-Entonces los mataré a ambos, pero prefiero que haya una sola muerte, ¡dímelo!

-¡Al, dile de una vez que soy yo!-le dijo Ed.

-¡Al, dile que soy yo!-le dijo Karo.

-No quiero que Karo se arriesgue, ¡dile que soy yo!

-¡Karo, sabes que no tienes posibilidad de defenderte, yo si puedo hacerle frente!

-¡Eso te lo digo yo a ti!

-¡Al, sabes que soy yo!, ¡mira!, mi trenza es más larga que la de Karo, de eso hablamos el otro día, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Sí, hablamos de eso el otro día, pero al revés!

-¡Ya basta de discusiones!, ¡dime cual es el Alquimista de Acero!

Al miró a Ed y a Karo: ambos le pedían con la mirada que los señalara. Al estaba muy confundido, pero, finalmente dijo:

-Él-señaló a Karo-mi hermano tiene la trenza más larga que Karo.

-¡Al!-gritó Ed-¡no la señales!-intentó moverse, para detener a Cicatriz, que ya se había acercado a Karo y le había puesto la mano derecha sobre la cabeza, pero no se pudo mover. **/ ¡Uf! Claro, porque yo lo sujeté/** Cicatriz comenzó a hacer la descomposición, pero, justo en ese momento, Karo se trasmutó de nuevo en ella, por lo que no murió.

-¿Qué...?-dijo Cicatriz al ver que Karo se encontraba frente a él-¡entonces el Alquimista de Acero es él!

Cicatriz se dirigió corriendo hacia Edward, pero fue interceptado por Fenrir, que apareció frente a él.

-¡Maldición!-Cicatriz puso su mano en el suelo y trasmutó una enorme explosión, que les impidió ver a todos, luego desapareció.

Cuando pudieron ver a su alrededor, comprobaron que Cicatriz había desaparecido.

-¡Maldito!-dijo Fenrir-ya te atraparé...

-¡Karo! ¿Estás bien?

-E...estoy...bien.

Ed se fijó en Karo: la chica se veía muy débil; aunque no había muerto instantáneamente, estaba cubierta de sangre y respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Karo!, ¿qué te pasa?-dijo Ed- acercándose a ella.

-N...nada...pero creo que el plan no salió como lo esperaba.

-¡Pero dijiste que podías reducir el impacto de un ataque!

-No tenía contemplado...este tipo de ataque...no importa...moriré...habiendo cumplido mi misión...

-No digas estupideces-Ed empezó a pensar una manera de ayudar a Karo, entonces recordó los estudios de Karo que había visto: "La curación de heridas a través de la alquimia se trata de devolver a su forma original a los tejidos dañados a través de una sencilla trasmutación, aunque ésta puede producir una fuerte baja de temperatura al alquimista que la realiza. Se recomienda tener a mano líquidos calientes."

Inmediatamente, Ed juntó sus manos y las puso sobre Karo. Poco a poco, las heridas de Karo fueron desapareciendo, hasta que finalmente sanó por completo.

-¡Lo logré!-exclamó Ed, pero inmediatamente después cayó al suelo, sacudido por unos fuertes temblores.

**/Zzzzzzzzzz...¡Ay! eh...bien, interesante el cap, ¿no?.../**


	14. Chapter 14:El cuerpo del pecador

Cap

**Cap.14**

**El cuerpo del pecador**

-¡Idiota!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-le decía Karo a Ed, mientras se dirigían al hospital de ciudad del este. **/Al lo llevaba/**

-Jamás dejaría...que una...de mis hermanas...muriera-dijo Ed, con mucha dificultad.

Karo no dijo nada, pero cuando llegaron al hospital, después de asegurarse que Ed estaría bien, Karo cogió un teléfono y le dijo a Al:

-Al, dime el teléfono de Winly.

-¿El teléfono de Winly?, ¿para qué lo quieres?

-La reacción de Ed ante la trasmutación humana le traerá fuertes temblores. Probablemente se desacomodarán sus automails, necesitamos que Winly los repare.

-Pero, ¿estás segura de que quieres que venga Winly?, quiero decir, ¿no que a ti Ed...?

-¿Me gustaba?, sí, por supuesto, ¿a quien no le gusta Ed? **/A las que les gusta Roy Mustang/**, pero lo que dijo Ed...de verdad me conmovió- una lágrima empezó a correr por el rostro de Karo-yo soy hija única, nunca tuve hermanos, y, la verdad, nunca pensé que alguien me consideraría como su hermana, como ustedes hacen con Winly-sonrió levemente y dijo-por otro lado, estoy enamorada de otra persona, bien, ¿cuál es el teléfono de Winly?

Después que llamaron a Winly, fueron a ver como se encontraba Ed. El muchacho se encontraba muy pálido y aún estaba con fuertes temblores.

-No hemos podido hacer nada para que deje de temblar de esa manera-les explicó el doctor.

-Creo que deberíamos llevarlo al cuartel-dijo Karo-el ambiente del hospital es muy frío, allá podríamos hacer que su temperatura suba.

El médico se resistió por un momento, pero luego admitió que ellos no podrían hacer nada, así que lo llevaron al cuartel general del este, donde lo cubrieron con innumerables mantas **/El pobre enano casi muere ahogado... ¡está bien!, ¡está bien!, ¡no más chistes de Ed!... ¿me quitas esa pistola de la cabeza?/** y esperaron a que diera alguna señal de mejora.

En la noche, Al se encontraba vigilando afuera **/Cicatriz podía aparecer para acabar con Ed/** Mientras Karo se encontraba adentro **/No sean mal pensados, lo que pasa es que Al no podía comprobar con certeza si Ed se mejoraba, ya que no podía sentir el calor de los cuerpos/ **

Karo tocó la frente de Ed: de verdad seguía muy frío. La chica pensaba en una manera de que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera, pero no encontraba ninguna. De pronto pensó en su abrigo, que era bastante abrigador. Pero no podía quitárselo, si lo hacía...

Ed tembló levemente, Karo lo miró.

-Bien-dijo en voz baja-es sólo un pequeño sacrificio por mi hermano.

Cuando amaneció, Al entró a la habitación de Ed para ver si se encontraba bien.

-Al parecer no ha mejorado-dijo Al en voz baja-¿eh?

Al se fijó en el abrigo que tapaba a Ed: era el abrigo negro de Karo, luego vio el rincón de la habitación: ahí se encontraba una chica durmiendo en el suelo, Al no la reconoció.

-¡AH!, ¿QUIÉN ERES?, ¿QUÉ HACES EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MI HERMANO?

Karo se despertó de inmediato, e inmediatamente se puso detrás de Al, pues en ese momento entraron una docena de militares que habían ido a ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quién está en la habitación de Acero?

-¿Quién es?

-¡No pasa nada!-les gritó Karo, que aún se encontraba detrás de Al-¡soy yo!, ¡váyanse!

-Ah, es Karo.

-Entonces nos vamos-los militares fueron saliendo de la habitación de Ed, el cual se despertó por todo ese alboroto.

-¿Qué...pasa?-dijo con dificultad, luego se fijó en Karo, quien ya había dejado de esconderse-Karo... ¿y tu abrigo?

-Lo tienes encima de ti-le respondió la chica. Los hermanos Elric nunca habían visto a Karo sin su abrigo, y ahora comprendían por qué: la piel de Karo tenía numerosas manchas de diversos colores **/Colores de piel, claro, no vayan a creer que tenía manchas verdes/** parecía que tenía una mancha por cada transformación, y sin el abrigo se notaban claramente, pues Karo vestía, debajo del abrigo, una polera muy apretada, color negro, y una minifalda roja. Karo señaló su piel y dijo:

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando cambias de forma tantas veces, mi forma real ha quedado con el recuerdo de todas mis transformaciones.

-Por eso es que nunca te quitas el abrigo-dijo Al.

-Sí...aunque siempre he usado mi abrigo negro desde que Fenrir Moonedge es mi profesor.

-¿Y...por qué... te vistes así… debajo… del abrigo?-le preguntó Ed.

-Ah, es porque crecí escuchando que a Mustang le gustan las chicas con minifalda-le respondió Karo, sonriendo-y, aunque ahora ya no quería seguir vistiéndome así, esta es la única ropa que tengo. Por cierto Ed, Winly llegará esta tarde, así que procura ser más amable que la última vez, ella está sacrificando su tiempo y esfuerzo en venir a verte.

-¿Y...por qué... tiene que...venir?

Karo le explicó lo que pasaba con sus automails.

-Además, pensé que te ayudaría verla, aún estás muy enfermo.

-No...Quiero verla-le dijo Ed-la última vez que la vi le dije...

-¿Que sólo era tu amiga?

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Nunca tengas una conversación privada cerca de los bocadillos de carne. ¿Bien, por qué le dijiste eso?

-Porque es la verdad...yo no...

-Eso nadie te lo cree, Ed, deberías ser más sincero, ¿o es que no confías en nosotros?

Ed miró a Karo y Al.

-No es eso...yo...

-¿Qué?

-...No quiero que sufra.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Al y yo...hemos estado buscando... la forma... de recuperar... nuestros cuerpos... ese es nuestro sueño. Winly...siempre me ha esperado...creyendo que puede haber algo entre nosotros...pero no va a ser así...no hasta que cumpla mi objetivo.

-Pero tú le quitaste toda esperanza, ¿acaso crees que no cumplirás tu sueño?

-Yo...

-Deberías pensarlo un poco-Karo salió de la habitación.

-Hermano...-comenzó a decir Al.

-¡Al!-se oyó la voz de Pat fuera de la habitación-¿me acompañas a buscar a Winly?

-¡Claro!-le respondió Al, luego, mirando a Ed, dijo-yo también creo que deberías pensar mejor lo de Winly.

Al salió de la habitación, dejando a Ed con un gran conflicto interno...y mucho frío.

**/¡¡Kyaaaaaaaa!! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ío dio vuelta toda la historia! Espero que los fanáticos de Winly hayan quedado conformes, y si no quedaron conformes, esperen el otro cap, ¡¡ese les va a encantar!!...creo '/**


	15. Chapter 15:Sueño de una noche de verano

Cap

**Cap.15**

**Sueño de una noche de verano**

Cuando la vieron en la estación, Al y Pat se dieron cuenta de que Winly aún no superaba lo que Ed le había dicho la última vez que se vieron, aún así, Winly se mostró muy preocupada por Ed y sorprendida de que los automails pudieran desacomodarse con unos fuertes temblores.

-Es que son temblores muy seguidos-explicó Pat-y Ed es bastante fuerte, a pesar de lo enano.

Se dirigieron inmediatamente al Cuartel General del Este para que Winly revisara los automails de Ed.

-Mmm...De verdad se desacomodaron-dijo Winly con un tono muy profesional-pero no le puedo arreglar los automails si sigue con esos temblores.-Evitaba la mirada de Ed y le revisaba los automails como a un desconocido **/ ¿Y? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que empezara a manosearlo?/**. Ed notaba esto y temblaba aún más.

-Entonces tendremos que esperar a que se le pasen los temblores-dijo Pat, pensativamente-bien, entonces tendremos que...

Pat no terminó la frase, pues se tambaleó levemente.

-¡Pat!-dijo Al, alarmado-¿qué te pasa?

-Es que casi no dormí anoche-explicó Pat con voz débil-creo que no podré vigilar a Ed esta noche.

-Yo lo vigilaré-dijo Al.

-También lo hiciste anoche, pero necesitamos alguien que controle su temperatura, alguien como...-Pat y Ed miraron a Winly.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?, pero...

-Vamos, Winly-le dijo Pat-sólo será por esta noche, ¿lo harás?

-Yo...esta bien, lo haré.

A la una de la mañana, la habitación de Ed se hallaba en completo silencio, que era interrumpido, de vez en cuando, por unos murmullos provenientes de afuera: "Al, deja de moverte, no oigo que pasa ahí adentro"

-Creí que Pat se encontraba demasiado cansada para vigilarte-comentó Winly.

-Sí, yo también lo creí-le respondió Ed.

Luego, volvió el silencio a la habitación. Ed recordaba lo que Karo le había dicho: "¿acaso crees que no cumplirás tu sueño?", claro que cumpliría su sueño, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría en lograrlo, y no quería que Winly lo esperara todo ese tiempo. "Pero-pensó-aún así..."

En ese momento, Winly se acercó a él y le puso levemente la mano en la frente.

-Todavía estás frío-dijo-¿quieres que vaya a buscar café?

-No-le respondió Ed-el café no me hace nada.

-Entonces algo de leche...

-Sabes bien que no me gusta la leche... ¿por qué quieres escapar?

-Yo no quiero...

-Y, sin embargo, estás tratando de hallar excusas para dejar la habitación, ¿por qué?

-Sabes por qué, no puedo soportar estar cerca de ti...

-Pero yo necesito demasiado que sigas a mi lado...

-¿Por qué...?

-Porque te amo.

Ed dijo esas palabras espontáneamente, nunca había pensado decirlo tan directamente, pero reflejaba exactamente lo que sentía. Winly, confundida, se puso de pie.

-Creo que no te sientes bien, voy a buscar a alguien...

-Por favor, no te vayas, necesito que estés conmigo, ¿te quedarás?

Winly miro unos instantes el rostro suplicante de Ed, luego sonrió.

-Claro, claro que estaré contigo...

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación, Pat y Al habían concluido que no escucharían nada que valiera la pena y se habían puesto a jugar a las cartas.

-No puedo creer que mi hermano rechace la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Winly-comentó Al.

-¿Tú no rechazarías la oportunidad?-le dijo Pat con un cierto tono de amargura.

-No te preocupes, jamás te cambiaría por Winly, ni por ella ni por ninguna otra.

Pat sonrió.

-Espero que eso sea cierto-le dijo a Al-aunque tal vez... cuando me vaya...cambies de opinión.

-¿Irte?-dijo Al, sorprendido-¿adonde irás?

-No lo sé, pero creo que cuando Karo pierda por completo el juicio quedaré atrapada en su mente para siempre.

-¡No! ¡No puede pasar eso! ¡No dejaré que pase!

-No podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, Al. Pero no te preocupes, en cualquier lugar donde esté siempre te recordaré. Te quiero mucho, Al.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Yo también te quiero, Pat...

A la mañana siguiente, Karo entró en la habitación de Ed y, sin fijarse en Ed y Winly, puso una bandeja con pasteles en una mesa que había en la habitación. Luego volteó y vio a Ed durmiendo sin temblar, con Winly a su lado **/Para los mente de alcantarilla, que no faltan, Ed y Win no hicieron nada malo...ni bueno...¡¡ni nada!!/**. Karo miró sorprendida los chicos, luego, sonrió y dijo:

-Buenos días.

Ed y Winly abrieron los ojos lentamente, y, al ver que Karo los observaba, se alejaron lo más que pudieron y dijeron a coro:

-¡¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!!

-Yo no pienso nada-les respondió Karo, muy alegre, luego añadió-¿quieren un pastel? hice muchos.

-¿Tú los hiciste?, ¿en serio?-le preguntó Ed, cuando probó los pasteles y se dio cuenta de que estaban deliciosos.

-En realidad, los trasmuté.

-¿Y por qué trasmutaste tantos?-le preguntó Winly.

-Me gusta hacerlos para superar la tristeza...

-¿Tristeza?, ¿qué te pasa?

-Ehh...nada, no me pasa nada.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, estoy segura-Karo sonrió-bueno, me voy, tengo que seguir regalando pasteles, de verdad hice muchos... ¡ah! Winly, ya puedes reparar los automails de Ed, ya dejo de temblar, ¡hasta luego!

Karo salió de la habitación y recorrió el cuartel general del este, repartiendo pasteles. Pero, mientras hacía esto, se llevaba de vez en cuando las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Karo?-le preguntó Mustang, cuando Karo hizo esto mientras ella le entregaba una pastel.

-Sí, me encuentro muy bien, Coronel, hasta luego.

Cuando Karo salió de la oficina de Mustang, éste descolgó el auricular, marcó un número y dijo:

-¿Aló?, con el cuartel de Ciudad Central...


	16. Chapter 16:Alquimista Luna de Plata

Cap

**Cap.16**

**Alquimista Luna de Plata**

-Oye, Al, ¿donde está Karo?

-No lo sé, hermano, no la he visto desde ayer, cuando estaba repartiendo los pasteles.

-Bueno, ya estoy completamente curado, así que vamos a buscarla.

Así, los hermanos Elric, junto con Winly, fueron a buscar a Karo.

-¡Ah! ¡No aparece por ninguna parte! ¿Dónde demonios está?

-Aquí estoy, hermanito.

Los chicos se voltearon y vieron que Karo se dirigía hacia ellos. Pero los tres notaron que algo le pasaba a la chica, se había quitado el abrigo, por lo que se veía su piel multicolor, su cabello tenía unos mechones rojos en la parte superior de la cabeza, lo que daba la impresión de que su cabeza estaba sangrando, y caminaba tambaleándose y con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca de dolor.

-Karo, ¿qué te pasa?-le preguntó Ed

-Ah! Ed, veo que ya te sientes mejor...increíble, lo que hace el amor...-miro a Winly.

-Karo, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó la muchacha.

-Sí, claro...bueno, creo que estoy algo peor que antes...

Karo siguió tambaleándose, hasta que se tropezó

-Cuidado –le dijo una voz de hombre, mientras la sujetaba, los chicos vieron que se trataba de Fenrir-deberías tener más cuidado al caminar-añadió.

-Sí...maestro...-le respondió la muchacha.

-Alquimista Sangre de Plata, ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Ed.

-El Coronel me pidió que viniera-le respondió Fenrir.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó a Karo.

-Sí...-le respondió la chica, que se había puesto roja, pues Fenrir aún no la soltaba.

-Bien, entonces me voy-soltó a Karo y se dirigió a la oficina del Coronel, pero no había dado más de unos pasos cuando escuchó una voz muy aguda que decía:

-¡Fenrir! ¡Al fin!, después de tantos años.

Fenrir se detuvo.

-Esa voz...-dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás. Los chicos también se voltearon y vieron a una mujer joven, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, vestida de militar, que se dirigía hacia Fenrir-Hinako.

La mujer, sonriendo, se acercó a Fenrir y lo abrazó.

-Al fin...después de tantos años...

Fenrir no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues se escuchó un fuerte grito y de pronto, Karo separó a Hinako bruscamente y le apuntó con una pistola **/Si se preguntan de dónde sacó Karo una pistola...no tengo idea ', puede ser una de las de Karin/**

-Tu no eres Hinako-dijo-Hinako Wolfang murió hace muchos años.

-Pero Fenrir me revivió...

-Si estás viva, entonces no puedes tener alma, la única manera de recuperar un alma es con el método que utilizó Ed. No deberías estar aquí, y yo me aseguraré que desaparezcas.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y cómo lo lograrás? Alquimista de la Sangre-Hinako se lanzó sobre Karo mientras desenvainaba una espada. **/Lo mismo, no tengo idea de dónde sacan las armas/** Karo la esquivó e inmediatamente trasmutó una espada del suelo.

-Lo lograré haciéndote polvo, Alquimista Luna de Plata.

-¿Alquimista?-dijeron Al y Winly a coro.

-Sí-dijo Ed-Hinako Wolfang era una alquimista nacional: La Alquimista Luna de Plata.

Karo y Hinako comenzaron a luchar, ambas lo hacían con gran destreza, pero Hinako iba ganando, debido a que Karo no podía enfocar bien las cosas, y que actuaba con precipitación, lanzando de vez en cuando gritos de cólera.

-¡Hermano! –dijo Al-¡tenemos que hacer algo! O acabarán matándose entre ellas.

-Creo que no debemos intervenir, Al-le respondió Ed-esto es su problema.

-¡Al tiene razón!-dijo Winly-¡no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!

-El que debería hacer algo aquí es Fenrir.

Pero Fenrir no reaccionaba, no se movía en lo absoluto. De pronto, Karo dijo

-¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Acabaré contigo!

-¿Y crees que con eso se acabarán tus problemas?, siempre habrá una gran barrera que te impida alcanzar lo que deseas.

-¡No me importa! ¡Tú eres mi problema en este momento!, ¡¡acabaré contigo!!

Mientras decía esto, Karo juntó sus manos, las puso sobre Hinako **/Aprovechó un momento de descuido/** e, inmediatamente hizo una increíble descomposición, que hizo que Hinako desapareciera por completo.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-dijo asombrado Ed-¿como pudo hacer una descomposición? ¡Y de esa magnitud!

Karo lanzo una sonrisa triunfante, pero ésta se esfumó cuando vio a Fenrir frente a ella, con una expresión amenazante.

-Maestro...-dijo.

-Eres una vergüenza de alquimista-le dijo Fenrir-te has dejado llevar por el poder de la alquimia y has sobrepasado los límites. ¡¡Tú no eres mi discípula!!

Karo se quedó paralizada unos instantes, luego, comenzó a gritar más fuerte que nunca, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Después de unos instantes, Karo cayó inconsciente al suelo.

**/¡¡Kyaaaa!! ¿Que increíble cap, no?, aunque tuviera un mensaje subliminal XD/**


	17. Chapter 17:Los Alquimistas Asesinos

Cap

**Cap. 17**

**Los Alquimistas Asesinos**

-¿Cómo está Karo, doctor?

-Bastante mal, creo que deberá seguir en el hospital mucho tiempo...

El doctor se retiró, dejando a Ed, Al, Winly y Fenrir vigilando a Karo.

-Karo no podrá salir del hospital-dijo de pronto Fenrir-ha llegado a su límite.

-¡Y todo es por tu culpa!-le dijo Ed-¿por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas?

-Estaba furioso... y preocupado.

-Sí, eso es claro. No querías que mataran a tu adorada Hinako.

-No me preocupaba Hinako, me preocupaba Karo.

Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Ella no sólo ha sido una gran alumna, sino que también una gran amiga, me ha ayudado muchas veces, siempre se preocupó por mí... ¡¡pero no debió arriesgarse así!! No debió hacerlo, no valía la pena...

-Disculpen-una enfermera se asomó por la puerta-el horario de visitas terminó.

Más tarde, la misma enfermera entró a la habitación y dijo:

-Tienes una visita, el horario de visitas terminó hace rato, pero por una autoridad podemos hacer una excepción...

Una persona entró a la habitación de Karo.

-Fürer...

-¿Cómo que desapareció?

-Sí, cuando vine a verla en la mañana había desaparecido...

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Ir a buscarla, obviamente...

-Búsquenla si quieren-les dijo Fenrir a los hermanos Elric-pero no la encontrarán.

Ed pensó que el Alquimista Sangre de Plata tenía razón, Karo podía transformarse en cualquier persona.

-Entonces, ¿qué...?

-No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que esperar...

Una semana después, Karo aún no aparecía, así que Fenrir, Ed y Al acordaron salir a buscarla, aunque fuera casi imposible encontrarla, estaban a punto de salir, cuando...

-¡Mayor Moonedge! , ¡Alquimista de Acero!

Fenrir y los hermanos Elric se voltearon, un militar trataba de alcanzarlos.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Fenrir.

-Es mejor que no salgan, la gente de ciudad del Este...está enloquecida...

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Ed, mientras Al veía por la ventana que un montón de personas intentaban entrar a la fuerza.

-Por lo que sé, dicen que los Alquimistas Nacionales están matando a los ciudadanos, pero sus testimonios son ilógicos: hace tres días murió un hombre en la plaza, y hay un montón de personas que aseguran que vieron como Alex Loui Armstrong hacía que una rocas trasmutadas como misiles atravesaran al sujeto, pero esto es imposible, porque en ese momento el mayor Armstrong se encontraba en Central. Y también acusan a Ben Ozguilian de matar a cinco mujeres, pero él...

-Murió hace dos meses-terminó la frase Fenrir-Acero, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Ed asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¡Espere!-trató de detenerlo el soldado, pero Ed ya había abierto la puerta.

-¡Eh! Es el Alquimista de Acero-se escuchó decir a alguien.

-¡Alquimista de Acero! ¡Sálvanos! ¡Detén a los otros alquimistas nacionales!-dijeron todos a coro.

-Parece que te tiene mucha confianza, hermano-comentó Al.

Ed sonrió y se abrió paso entre la multitud, Fenrir, intentando pasar desapercibido, salió rápidamente detrás de él. Al fue detrás de ellos

Caminaron rápidamente y, al llegar a una zona más vacía, Fenrir dijo:

-Mejor nos separamos, tu ve por la derecha, yo iré por la izquierda.

Ed y Al habían caminado un rato cuando, al doblar una esquina vieron que alguien atravesaba a un hombre con una cuchilla trasmutada en un automail. Ambos se quedaron atónitos, mientras una figura pequeña, de cabellos rubio y vestida con una capa roja con el símbolo de Flamel **/La serpiente rodeando la cruz/** se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Karo...


	18. Chapter 18:La despedida

Cap

**Cap. 18**

**La despedida**.

Karo miro a los hermanos Elric, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola-saludó.

-Karo-le dijo Al-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué haces esto?

-Tengo mis razones. ¿Por qué?, ¿van a detenerme?

-Sí –le respondió Ed-y espero que no tengamos que hacerlo por la fuerza.

-Creo que van a tener que hacerlo, porque no dejaré de matar gente, no dejaré de deshonrar a los Alquimistas, no dejaré de...ser malvada-Todo esto lo dijo Karo muy velozmente y, finalmente, lanzo una carcajada.

-Karo-dijo Ed-¡¡no nos obligues a detenerte por fuerza!!

-¡¡Hazlo, hermanito!!-Karo se dirigió hacia Ed, con la cuchilla ensangrentada apuntándolo, Ed esquivó a Karo, mientras trasmutaba su automail en una cuchilla. Las dos figuras rubias combatían hábilmente, Al los observaba, mientras preguntaba a Karo:

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡¡No te importa!!-le respondía Karo **/Que se veía como Ed XD /**.

-Pero debe haber una razón, no puedes actuar así porque sí.

-Claro que tengo una razón, pero no deben saberla.

-¿Cuál es?

Al repitió esa pregunta varias veces, hasta que Karo finalmente dijo:

-¡¡Porque lo matarán si no lo hago!!

-¿A quién van a matar?-pregunto Al, pero Ed, mientras peleaba contra Karo, le preguntó:

-¿Quién lo va a matar?

-No te lo puedo decir-le respondió Karo.

Ed dejó de pelear, Karo también lo hizo.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-¡¡No te lo puedo decir!!

-Pero, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Porque si no lo hago se lo llevarán, lo descompondrán, ¡lo matarán!

Mientras decía esto, Karo se había acercado a Ed y se aferró a él con fuerza. Ed pensó que Karo no tenía de qué temer: al fin y al cabo, él era...

-No le pasará nada-le dijo a Karo- nos encargaremos de protegerlo, auque no creo que nos deje.

-No, no entiendes, es muy peligroso, ellos lo encontrarán, lo matarán y... ¿qué será de mí entonces?

-No te preocupes eso no pasará. Karo, cálmate, él...

-¡¡Ahhh!!-gritó Karo, separándose de Ed-Tú no entiendes nada, acabaré contigo y seguiré con mi trabajo-apuntó su cuchillo hacia Ed y, rápidamente, se dirigió hacia él. Estaba a punto de atravesarlo **/Ed no había alcanzado a reaccionar/**, cuando...

-¡¡Karo!!

La chica se detuvo inmediatamente y miró a quien había gritado. A unos metros de donde se encontraban ellos, estaba Fenrir...

-Karo-repitió Fenrir-¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué rayos haces esto?

Karo no pudo responder, el tono de Fenrir **/Parecía un padre retando a su hija/** la había dejado sin habla. Fenrir no esperó a que le respondiera. Se acercó a Karo, la abrazó **/Imagínense a un Fenrir cualquiera abrazando a un Edward cualquiera...se ve raro ' /**, y le dijo:

-Tranquila; todo está bien **/Sí, claro: hay como seis muertos, si es que no más, Karo está completamente loca y estuvo a punto de matar a Ed, y de paso dejarnos sin protagonista para el resto de la serie...¡¡y este imbécil dice que todo está bien!!/** . Ya todo pasó, nada más va a pasar.

Karo no dijo nada, pero unos instantes después comenzó a llorar, aumentando gradualmente la intensidad del llanto. Fenrir la abrazó con más fuerza. Mientras, los hermanos Elric miraban con tristeza la escena.

-Al menos no te van a juzgar por los asesinatos...

-Sí, pero tendré que quedarme encerrada aquí, consumida por la locura y la culpa.

Los hermanos Elric habían ido a visitar a Karo, que se encontraba en el hospital de Central. La muchacha se encontraba en un cuarto alejado del resto del hospital. **/En parte para proteger a los pacientes, y en otra parte, para mantenerla como prisionera /**

-Ustedes seguirán con su viaje, ¿verdad?-les pregunto Karo a Ed y Al.

-No-dijo Ed-antes tenemos que averiguar quién te amenazó para que cometieras todos esos asesinatos.

Karo se acerco a Ed.

-Ustedes seguirán su viaje-les aseguró.

-¡No! Primero vamos a encontrar a...

Ed no pudo terminar la frase. Karo había juntado sus manos y las había puesto sobre la cabeza de Ed, luego de unos instantes, el los cuales se pudo ver un destello blanco, Ed cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡¡Hermano!!-gritó Al-¿qué hiciste Karo?, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

-Solamente modifique su memoria-le explicó Karo-todos sus recuerdos de los últimos meses han sido borrados.

-Pero, ¿por qué...?

-No quiero que intenten averiguar nada. También tendría que borrar tu memoria, pero tu presencia en esa armadura es muy frágil, el único que puede hacer cambios en tu memoria es Ed. **/Esto es una de las razones por las que Al comenzó a sospechar que sólo tenía recuerdos implantados /** Por favor- le dijo Karo a Al-llévate a Ed y nunca le hables de mi, ni le cuentes lo que pasó a nadie más. Adiós.

Al quería decir algo más, pero no pudo, así que salió del cuarto de Karo, llevando a su hermano consigo. En la puerta del cuarto de Karo, Al se encontró con Fenrir, quien, al ver a Ed, no dijo nada, solamente saludó con un gesto a Al, y entró en el cuarto de Karo.

Al nunca volvió a mencionar a Karo en frente de Ed, y solamente le contó lo sucedido a Winly, quien no entendía por qué Ed se comportaba como si no hubiera sucedido nada entre ellos. **/Lo siento, fans de Winly ' /**.

Ed no volvió a acordarse de Karo y unos días pasado su cumpleaños, recibió un informe del coronel Mustang de un sacerdote en Lior que había hecho resurgir la ciudad de una forma sospechosa, así que los hermanos Elric se dirigieron a Lior, sin volver a hablar nunca de la Alquimista de la Sangre, una alquimista que se dejo llevar por el poder que prometía la alquimia, y luego tuvo que pagar las consecuencias...

**Fin**

6


End file.
